


Naekkeo

by IllBeYourYoongi



Series: Daenseu [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Triangles, Multi, Romance, Sequel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeYourYoongi/pseuds/IllBeYourYoongi
Summary: **Sequel to Daenseu**It's been months since Mina saw or spoke to her boys. Months without any connection to the outside world. Her only hope comes in the form of a single escape route. Will she be able to get back to her boys and repair the damage? Or are they all broken beyond repair?





	1. The Pain of Hope

Three months felt more like thirty years when you lived in conditions such as Mina's.

Peter wasn't so bad as long as she did everything he said. Kept the house spotless. Stayed out of sight and silent when visitors were over. Came at his beck and call. She knew without a doubt that what he was doing to her was both illegal and unethical, but no one heard her silent screams.

Without a phone and without internet access, she couldn't send any kind of message to her boys. Three months. Surely they thought she left them, since they never came looking. They must have moved on by now, found someone better. She never deserved their love, no matter how badly she wanted it. There was something broken in her head and heart, something that wouldn't let her pick just one of them. They deserved better.

Mina kept her head down, doing what Peter said when he said it. She learned her lesson about trying to sneak out of the house the very first time the alarm went off. Its shrieks were nothing compared to Peter's fists and feet. Something in him snapped the day they buried her mother.

No matter what she did, it wasn't good enough. Mina never thought it would be. Those first weeks, she fought as best as she knew how, but hope faded fast when no end appeared.

Today, she knelt on the kitchen floor, cleaning a stain from the bottle of wine he smashed to get her attention last night. The television played some news station from the other room, turned up loud so she could forget about his harsh words.

Some peppy blonde newscaster delivered the stories with her usual overexuberance. "In an unheard of and unprecedented marketing move, K-Poppers Got7 have advertised their concert for tomorrow night but due to what managers have termed 'venue difficulties', have not opened ticket sales until today..."

The glass Mina had been picking up clattered back to the floor. She swiveled on the balls of her feet to stare at the screen. Got7 was in town. That meant Jackson and Mark were around. So close and yet so far away when she couldn't reach them.

With a sigh, she turned back to her chores. How did she get a message to them?

She spent the next twenty minutes distracted with the thought that there might be a way out after all. Hope flickered in her heart again before it died. There was no way to get their attention. They probably forgot her, too.

She had just finished scrubbing the last drops of alcohol away when the doorbell rang. Mina didn't think much of it. It must be one of Peter's friends. She would never understand how they got along with the man.

"Mina, you have a visitor." Peter's voice was uncharacteristically calm and kind.

Mina tossed the last piece of glass in the trash can and spun to see what he was talking about. Her heart skipped a beat. "Dad?"

Her father smiled timidly as he lifted a hand to scratch at the back of his neck. "Hey, girly."

Mina didn't quite know what to think about this. Her dad hadn't been in her life for years. His drinking problem led to her parents' divorce. Last she heard, he checked himself into rehab. None of that explained what he was doing here, in Peter's kitchen with the same expression as a whipped puppy.

"What..." her voice squeaked unnaturally. Mina winced and cleared her throat. "What are you doing here?"

"Can we talk?" He sent a glance to Peter, his whole expression tight and awkward.

Peter sighed and brushed past her father toward the refrigerator. "Do whatever you want. It's a free country."

 _Unless your name is Mina._ Mina blew out a breath and quickly ushered her dad into the living room. She should say something about how Peter treated her, but she knew her dad too well to think he would act natural after that. He wasn't a match for Peter's larger muscles and wicked temper, either. "What's up, dad?"

He wrung his hands together in front of him, clearly nervous. "I... well..." he cleared his own throat. "I heard you were staying with Peter after the funeral, so I... I thought you and I... maybe we could do something tonight?"

Mina blinked. They hadn't "done something" together... ever, that she could recall. "I can't tonight. I have... something else to do."

"Then tomorrow." He persisted.

That was when Mina knew he was serious. It also presented the only opportunity she needed. "Okay. Sure. Tomorrow." She folded her arms around her suddenly fluttering stomach. "What were you thinking?"

"I... I don't know..." He looked antsier, more nervous about the whole thing now that she said yes.

Mina forced a soft laugh. "Dad, I'm not that hard to be around. I like food and music..." She couldn't outright suggest anything. Peter was no doubt listening. She couldn't let him think this was an escape attempt.

Her dad cracked a grin and relaxed visibly. "How about a concert?" Thank God he came up with that idea on his own. "There's this rock group I think you'd like..."

"Rock isn't really my thing." Mina winced, hoping that didn't come out too fast. It had to be a natural progression.

"Well, tell me what you like and I'll find something."

"I kinda... got hooked on K-Pop... when I was in Korea." Mina shrugged a shoulder. "Heard something about a K-Pop concert. It might be fun for you to see what I was into over there." She didn't dare mention that she worked with them once upon a time. That they developed more than friendly feelings toward her.

"Yeah, absolutely, but... aren't they sold out?"

Mina shrugged, knowing they would be if she didn't get him out of here so he could buy the tickets. "You could check into it. I don't know." Lies, all of it, but she had to do something.

"Okay, great. I'll call and let you know. Peter says your phone broke?" He knit his brow. "I'm sorry about that. I'll use the house phone so you can answer."

"Yeah, great. Thanks, dad." Mina smiled tightly and gave him an awkward hug. That might be overkill, but she needed all the edge she could get.

She didn't see that Peter caught her dad at the door. She didn't hear the lies he fed him as he wrapped an arm around her dad's shoulders like a tentacle.

"She's been so depressed since her mother died," Peter cooed the lies as thought he fed medicine to a sick child. "It will do her some good to get out of the house. I'm glad it's with you."

By the time he finished spreading his poison, he had her father half convinced that Mina was on the verge of suicide. Numbers were exchanged. Promises to keep Peter updated all night were given. Thus, Peter put his finger on the pulse of Mina's only excursion.

She didn't see him come at her until it was too late. His huge fingers wrapped around her throat and pinned her to the wall.

Mina cried out and grasped at his wrist, anything to keep him from crushing her windpipe. It felt like he was already doing just that.

"You better behave, Mi-Mi," He hissed in her ear. "Because if you don't, I've been itching to let out my anger on something other than a punching bag. This time I won't be so nice."

When he finally released her, Mina collapsed to the floor in a puddle of tears and broken hopes. She had one shot to make this work, or she knew she would never get out of the house alive. 


	2. Last Ditch Attempt

Mina spent the entire next day doing her best to fly under Peter’s radar. She couldn’t risk him keeping her home. She had to go to that concert. Her dad called mid-day to tell her they were all set, which was the only encouragement she needed.

She sneaked into her mom’s old room to retrieve what she came here for in the first place. Her grandmother’s ring and her great-grandmother’s cameo necklace. Both antique and both worth more to her than anything else in this house.

Anything, that is, except the pointe shoes she kept carefully hidden beneath her mattress. Peter wouldn’t let her go out to a studio, but Mina practiced nonetheless. Quietly, alone, and wishing she could feel Jimin’s fingers against her skin just one more time.

When the evening came and the time drew near, Mina shoved the newly treasured items next to her ballet shoes in the very bottom of her bag. It was all she could take with her. Those, Tae’s headband in her hair, and Suga’s black flannel on her arms. She couldn’t leave those behind. Everything else was replaceable.

The scarf she tied around her neck didn’t really go with the rest of the outfit, but it was necessary to hide the dark handprint around her throat. She couldn’t afford for anyone to ask questions.

Peter looked her over with a sneer when she trudged downstairs. “You look like a hobo.”

“Yeah, well, if that’s what it takes to make sure I cover all the bruises.” Mina winced at her own snarkiness. At this point, she was just done with everything Peter said. She didn’t particularly care if she made him angry again. Which, of course, she did.

He gripped the scarf around her neck and tugged her close to him. “Remember your good behavior tonight. I’ll know if you try something. Just remember I own you now. Never forget that.”

Mina wanted to scream that he didn’t own anything about her. That she was her own person and she had rights and dreams. Dreams that he crushed. But she wouldn’t. She had to make it out of this house. It was her only hope.

Her father picked her up promptly, but she didn’t like the look that passed between him and Peter. It didn’t bode well for her plans. She didn’t know what lies Peter fed him, but he bought them hook, line, and sinker.

Which meant her plan was at risk. Even more so than it had been five minutes ago. Mina greeted him with as much of a smile as she could. Small talk had never been her forte, especially when she was nervous. If Jacob were here, he would know she was lying, but thankfully he was still somewhere in Korea.

The ride to the auditorium was eerily silent, each passenger lost in his or her own thoughts. The lobby was crowded, thousands of IGot7s crowding together to fangirl over things they’d probably seen a million times online. Thankfully, not one had a clue that the girl who once danced for the boys they idolized roamed among them.

Mina’s dad kept a hand on her elbow at all times, frowning around the room as they filtered into the auditorium. “Why are most of them teenage girls?”

“Because there are pretty Asian boys.” Mina tried to lighten the mood with her jest, forcing a smile to her lips again. “Come on, dad. Don’t you know what K-Pop is? It’s the prettiest of the prettiest. You’ll understand when they come on stage.”

She didn’t mention that there were boys so much more beautiful than these. That her boys had beautiful hearts to match their beautiful faces. She didn’t talk about their pretty eyes or their perfect lips and fingers. She could hardly think about it without gasping for breath.

The lights went out. The crowd went wild.

Mina took a breath and glued her eyes to the screen. Their standard introductory video was bright and dramatic, just like the boys she met what seemed like ages ago.

When the first member took the stage, Mina swallowed and pressed a hand to her heart. By the time all seven made it to center stage, she felt like crying. But she couldn’t put her plan into action yet. She had to convince her father she was having a good time.

They started with a dance routine that Mina knew by heart. She practiced some of the easier moves beside her dad, nudging him to go along with it. Anything to convince him she was lighthearted and carefree.

After a while, he started to believe her. The songs varied, up and down, fast and slow. It was when they began the song she danced for them that Mina knew her time had come.

“I’ll be right back, dad!” she called over the roar of the crowd.

Her father frowned at her and rested a hand on her elbow. “Mina, where are you going? They’re in the middle of a song.” He winced. “How do you understand this anyway?”

“Some people don’t. I happen to speak Korean.” Mina shrugged a shoulder. “I’m not going far. Promise.”

“But where are you going?” he reiterated, clearly perplexed.

Mina sighed and barely refrained from rolling her eyes. “The bathroom. Be right back.”

It was enough to convince him she was okay. Her dad let go of her and turned back to the surging crowd.

Mina tossed one last look at him, one last hope for what he could become once he was better, before she disappeared into the crowd. It wasn’t hard to navigate her way to the floor, holding her bag close to her chest as a sort of shield from what may come.

With her dark hair and dark outfit, she blended into the shadows. The IGot7s were too busy ogling the boys on stage to pay much attention to the girl sprinting for the security gate by the stage.

Mina slowed as she neared it. She didn’t want to start a panic or cause a scene. At least, not if she could help it. She ducked her head and reached for the gate to jump it.

“Hey!” A security guard caught her wrist and dislodged her hand from the metal rung. “You can’t come back here. It’s off limits unless you have a pass.”

Mina took a breath and swallowed. This was her only chance. She had to convince him. “I just need a minute.” she smiled as sweetly as she could with the bitter taste in her mouth. “No one will even know I’m here. I promise.”

“I can’t let you in here. Sorry.” the guard folded his broad arms over an even broader chest. “I suggest you go back to your seat and enjoy the rest of the show.”

“I’m supposed to meet someone back here.” Mina tried not to panic. What did she say to convince a security guard to let her back there? She was too small to be any match for him. “Please. It’s an emergency. You can make an exception for me, right?”

“Ma’am, I don’t care who you are. You are not getting through this gate without a pass.”

The song changed. Mina glanced over her shoulder, hoping she hadn’t been gone long enough for her dad to worry. “Please!” she gripped the rung again.

The security guard shoved her hand away. “It’s not happening. I don’t care who you are or who you think you are. Go back to your seat before I have you arrested.”

“I have to get through. There isn’t another choice.” Mina frantically reached for the gate again.

The guard caught her wrist and held her still. “I said no. No means you’re not getting back here. Just who are you anyway?”

A deep, familiar voice rang out from behind the guard with the most confusing but beautiful words Mina ever heard. "She's my girlfriend."


	3. Finding Safety

The guard didn't let go of Mina's wrist as he turned to the man behind him. Sweaty dark hair hung in strings around his face, sticking to his cheeks on occasion. He looked a mess, but he never looked better.

Jackson flicked a glance to Mina before he focused back in on the guard who stood at least five inches taller. His dark eyes flashed in annoyance as he motioned to Mina's wrist. "So let go."

The security guard still stared at Jackson like something had broken in his head. Mina thought Jackson might have shocked the guard so hard that he forgot how to function. Especially since his hand still didn't loosen.

Jackson huffed and snatched her hand away from the big guy. He tucked his fingers through hers as he pulled the gate open. There were no words spoken, but no words were necessary. Not with the glare he shot to the tall man beside them.

"Jackson..." Mina looked up at him, silently begging him to take her in and hide her. She had to hide or her dad would find her. If he found her, Peter wouldn't be far behind.

Jackson shook his head softly and slung an arm around her shoulders. He guided her away from the guard, into the almost-safety of the side stage. "Don't move." He held her shoulders and looked earnestly down into her eyes. "Not an inch. I'll be right back."

Mina nodded. There wasn't anywhere safer to be right now. At least the giant at the gate wouldn't let anyone through. He had that going for him.

Jackson dodged back onto stage, diving into the next song with gusto.

Mina nervously tucked her hand around the opposite arm. The bruises there throbbed as she dug her own fingers into them to remind herself what she couldn't go back to.

One of their catchier songs ended, leaving them in a row as JB spoke to the audience. His English was a little stuttered, but he didn't do too bad. Jackson purposely moved over by Mark and nudged his shoulder. When Mark looked up, he jerked his head toward Mina's side of the stage.

Mark turned slowly, clearly confused, until he caught sight of the dark-haired girl by the steps. His face lit into a bright smile as he waved the fingers on one hand.

Mina couldn't help but smile back. Mark's smile had always made her feel a little better about herself. Fellow American and extremely kind, she always felt safe with him. Just having his attention for a minute made her shoulders relax some.

The last ten minutes of the concert were torture. The music blared through the speakers, the room shaking with the bass and synth in their track. It shook Mina's heart too. By now, her dad must realize she wasn't coming back. He probably called Peter. She had to get out of there.

Jackson was the first one off stage, quick to throw his arm around her shoulders and pull her in to his side as the fangirls took notice. The backstage door glowed with a hope Mina hadn't felt in far too long. She clutched her bag to her chest and closed her eyes, letting Jackson take care of her, even if just for this moment.

A second warm body shielded her from the other side. She didn't have to look up to know it was Mark. His hand rested against her back, guiding her alongside Jackson until suddenly the noise of the crowd wasn't quite so loud.

Slowly, hardly daring to breathe, Mina opened her eyes. She blinked in the bright light of the backstage hall. Safety felt a little closer.

Jackson tossed Mark a look over Mina's head. She had always been quiet, but there was something about the way she so easily melted into their embrace. Something was wrong. They had known it for a while, ever since Yugyeom started complaining that Jungkook wasn't the same anymore. Mina's sudden appearance only confirmed it for them.

Jackson could feel her trembling. She hadn't stopped since he noticed her at the gate. Even when they spent a week with her, he never saw the desperation in her eyes that he saw that moment.

Mark kept looking down at her like she might disappear if he didn't keep an eye on her. Somewhere along the line, the others joined them, but Jackson and Mark's attention stayed solely on the pretty dancer between them.

Mina let them lead her into their green room. Jackets and a couple choker ribbons came off of various boys as they entered. The stylists were more than happy to take them and stow them for the next show.

Mina ducked out from between Jackson and Mark to get out of the way. She hopped up onto the back counter, where she knew she wouldn't intrude on their after-show rituals. She got what she wanted, a minute of safety and solitude. Until she noticed the tense stares sent her way.

Jackson shrugged out of his jacket and handed it to a stylist, his eyes never leaving her face.

Mina ducked her head and studied her hands. She didn't think this far. What did she tell them? What story did she make up for what happened? She needed them to believe her and take her away with them. If she went back after tonight, she was a dead woman.

Mark leaned against the counter beside her. He hadn't missed her random ensemble of clothes. He recognized the headband as one she wore before, back in Korea, and the flannel seemed familiar too. What concerned him most was the scarf.

It wasn't cold in that auditorium and it was even warmer back here. Mark pasted a smile on his face and tugged gently at the end of the scarf. "Are you cold?"

"No." Mina shrugged a shoulder. "I'm warm actually." It was only after the words left her lips that she realized the trap Mark set. She folded her hands to keep them from shaking again.

Jackson sauntered over from the other side of the room. "If you're warm, you should at least take the scarf off." He reached out for it. Why was she being weird?

Mina slapped at his hand, suddenly trembling from head to foot again. "No, I'm fine. Really. Thank you." Her hand slipped up over her other arm.

Neither of the boys missed her wince. Jackson shot a look at Mark.

Mark nodded. He understood the unspoken request. Get Mina to open up. Make her feel protected with them so they could figure out the situation. "Mina..." Mark caught her wrist in one hand and reached up for the scarf with the other. "We're not going to hurt you."

Mina reached up to push him away too, but Mark simply pulled her hand back to her lap and tugged at the knot in her scarf. The silky material fell away slowly. A single tug allowed it to slip off of her shoulders and down to the floor.

Mark's jaw tightened as he took in the blemish against her perfect cream skin. He stood up straight and gently slid his fingers around her throat. They fit almost perfectly against the black and blue spots. "Who?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Mina looked down at her lap. She couldn't answer them. Not here, not when she never saw that look on his face before. "It dosn't matter."

"It does matter," Mark let his fingers slip away so he could take her hands in his. "Mina, tell me."

"I can take a wild guess." Jackson bit out. Suddenly it was Jackson standing in front of her instead of Mark. Without a word, he slid his hands under the flannel, against the tops of her shoulders, before he pushed it down her arms.

Mina's tank didn't hide any of the bruises that the flannel did. Her arms were marred with purple, green, and yellow. A few more recent ones still bored the black-blue of a fresh injury.

Jackson's nostrils flared as he slowly roved his eyes over every injury. "I'll kill him."

"Legally, we can't." Mark shot back with a fury reserved for a select few. He tugged gently at Mina's hand. "Peter? From the hospital?" He didn't need her confirmation, but it would be nice.

Mina couldn't lie to them, as much as she wanted to. She kept her gaze low, staring down at her lap and the bag that held her only treasures in the whole world. Her head nodded on its own, confirming what they already knew.

Jackson ran his fingers over her bruises, eyes flashing in irritation with each wince and shiver she gave him. No one should touch a woman like that, especially not this one. "Come with us. Don't go back." His words didn't give her a choice.

Mina wouldn't have chosen anything different, anyway. 


	4. Caring For The Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so because of the situation this story will have a lot more Markson stuff with Mina. But I PROMISE to make up for it at the end ;) Just hang in here with me.

The boys formed a barrier around Mina as they left the auditorium, all of them waving to their fans as they herded her into one of the vans. Jackson and Mark climbed in after her, flanking her in the back seat.

Mina finally relaxed some as they pulled away from the venue. There wasn't anything Peter and her dad could do now except keep looking. Even if someone saw her go backstage, there was no proof she left with Got7. No way to track her without a cell phone.

With a sigh, her head dropped onto Mark's shoulder. He looked down at her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You doing okay?"

"No." Mina shook her head softly. She didn't know if she would ever be okay again. Her heart ached constantly. Her body burned from bruises and injuries. Her brain wouldn't stop spinning.

Mark slid an arm around her quietly. Jackson took her hand in his and squeezed reassuringly. It helped a little, to have them close and know they would keep her safe. It wasn't the same as being in Yoongi's arms. Or Taehyung's. Or Jimin's. Or Jungkook's. She knew Jackson and Mark both held feeling for her, but she didn't think she could nurse those feelings. Even if her boys didn't want her anymore, and she wouldn't blame them if they didn't.

Jackson and Mark watched her closely as she fell asleep against Mark's shoulder. They shared a concerned look about her listless attitude before the van pulled up to the hotel.

"Get the door," Jackson told Mark as he scooped Mina's small frame into his strong arms. She cradled so easily against his chest.

Mark fell into step beside Jackson as the members and crew all headed up to their rooms. "It's Suga's flannel," he pointed out softly. "V's headband."

"I know." Jackson sighed and rested his chin on her head. "She's thinner than last time we saw her. Do you think she stopped eating again?"

"If she was stressed out enough..." Mark shrugged. He slid his hotel room key from his pocket and opened the door.

Jackson carried Mina in and sat down on the end of the bed. "Mina..." he shook her shoulder gently. "Hey, wake up, sweetheart."

Mina woke with a shout, her whole frame shaking again. She looked around through wide eyes before she finally realized where she was. Safe. With Jackson and Mark. They wouldn't hurt her.

Jackson frowned as he cradled her closer to his chest, wrapping his arms securely around her shoulders and waist. "It's okay. You're okay."

"I'll run her a bath." Mark disappeared into the bathroom. He couldn't stand the pain on her face. 

Jackson turned Mina in his lap so she faced him. He didn't understand her commitment to BTS when they so obviously left her alone, to her own devices. His fingers reached up to pull Taehyung's headband from her hair first. "Why didn't you call somebody?"

"He smashed my phone." Mina answered, her voice small and timid. It wasn't that she couldn't be loud anymore, just that she'd had to be quiet for so long now. Even thinking about Peter's wrath made her shake again.

"You could have run."

"I don't know the code to the alarm system."

Jackson nodded as he slipped Suga's flannel off her arms and tossed it onto the bed beside him. "I'm glad you found us."

"Me too." A timid half-smile sneaked onto her features. "You guys were my only hope. I'm glad you remembered me."

"Of course we remember you. Why wouldn't we?" Jackson pouted at her. "Did you really think we would forget someone as beautiful and talented as you? Do you think so little of us?"

Mina giggled, the first time she truly laughed in over three months. She shook her head, her now loose hair flying into her face. "No. I just thought everyone would move on." Her features fell again as the sadness overwhelmed her. As far as she knew, her boys did move on.

"Bath's ready." Mark announced as he came back into the room. "There's jets and everything."

Mina smiled softly and climbed off Jackson's lap. He immediately missed her warmth and slight weight. She brushed a hand against Mark's shoulder. "Thank you."

The bathroom door shut behind her.

Mark turned to Jackson. "We have to get her out of the states with us. I don't want to leave her behind."

"Me either." Jackson held up the flannel and headband. "She still thinks of them. This is what she chose to wear for her escape."

"If they care so much for her, why didn't they come find her?" Mark snapped. He hated seeing Mina in so much pain, physically and emotionally. A deep breath did little to calm his nerves. "I'm going to see if I can go buy something for her to wear. She doesn't have any other clothes."

Jackson nodded and glanced toward the bathroom door. "I'll make sure she's okay." His jaw tightened when he thought about her idiot stepfather putting his hands on her. Of the bruises that marred her perfect flesh. "Don't be gone long, okay? I'll cover for you."

Mark nodded and grabbed the key card and his wallet before he slipped out of the hotel room.

Jackson paced the room for a long, long time before he decided something must be wrong. He weighed the consequences of entering that bathroom quickly. It couldn't be so bad. He cracked the door and peeked his head in.

Mina lay in the tub, hair wet and water lapping at her skin. Her head lolled to one side, her eyes closed as if sleep claimed her in the middle of the warm bath.

Jackson didn't want to be a creeper, but she couldn't stay there all night. A quick check told him the water was fast getting cold. He swallowed. She looked too peaceful to wake up, but she might kill him if he went for the other option.

With a sigh, he shook her shoulder. "Mina. Hey, you gotta get out of the tub."

She groaned and mumbled something he couldn't hear. Her eyes fluttered open, then shut again.

Jackson leaned closer. "What are you even saying?"

"Help me." She pouted adorably and lifted her arms to him.

Jackson sighed and tipped his head back. Why him? Why now? Why a girl who held feelings for his friends and not him? "Okay, hold on."

He retrieved a robe from the back of the door. It was the best he could do. No way was he going to grope a sleeping Mina, especially not after what she went through before today.

It took some finagling, but Jackson managed to help her stand and slip the robe around her. Once it was secure and belted, he finally dared to scoop her into his arms. She was asleep again in seconds, exhausted beyond belief.

Her damp head fell heavy against his shoulder as she breathed a soft "thank you."

As much as he wanted to, Jackson couldn't let her go after that. She was too vulnerable, too fragile in this state. He wanted nothing more than to make sure the world didn't touch her again. If he had to be the bad guy to do that, so be it.

He settled into bed with her tucked against him, one arm secure around her robed waist.

When Mark came back with bags of clothes, he didn't complain about the position he found them in. He just dropped the bags by the dresser and crawled into bed on the other side of Mina. Between the two, she slept soundly for the first time in months. 


	5. Moving On

The further away from Peter they traveled, the more relaxed Mina became. The clothes Mark bought her were stylish, if a little large, but that could be due to her eating habits. She wore them proudly either way.

Neither of the boys left her side, except to perform. She couldn't say she minded. Tears were more prevalent now that she knew she wouldn't be judged for them. Just being with the boys made her think of her boys. She missed them every day. Her heart ached for them. Wearing their things didn't help much anymore, except to soothe her frazzled nerves on dark nights.

The last night of Got7's tour, Mina ventured out from behind stage to watch. The security people knew she was with Got7 now, so none of them tried to kick her out. That was nice, to be accepted again.

She always enjoyed watching the boys perform. They held an odd sort of self-importance on stage. It lit up their eyes and infused their lyrics. Their magnetism wasn't as far-reaching as BTS, but they were entertaining nonetheless.

Jackson and Mark made it a point to wave or wink at her any time they were close to her side of the stage. The fangirls ate it up, but Mina knew they did it mostly because they wanted to see her smile again.

She wanted to smile for them, to let them see that she would be okay, but she couldn't quite bring herself to do it. Not yet. Not when her very soul felt weighed down by the worries and guilt of the world.

There was only one thing that could make her smile right now. She didn't have the heart to do it. Not with anyone watching.

They ended with the song that started it all for her. The one she knew by heart and danced to so many times. Mina couldn't help that her feet began to move. She couldn't stop them from twirling and gliding across the floor. Her body hummed with an energy she recognized, the desire to dance so much more.

She didn't see the boys falter on stage, mid-dance as they began to send distracted glances her way. Jackson and Mark in particular had a hard time keeping track of their part of the dance.

Jackson took a quick breath, knowing if he didn't he might turn blue from lack of oxygen. She was too beautiful in her natural element. With her hair flying around her and Suga's flannel slipping off one of her arms, she couldn't look more naturally sexy.

The song ended and so did her dance, but the expression on her face nearly undid him. Eyes closed, lips parted as she panted for breath. He doubted she knew that one of the lights illuminated her like an angel. Or that it glowed around her wild hair like a lopsided halo. How was he supposed to resist that?

Jackson ran from the stage as soon as it was feasible to do so. He couldn't stay away. Forget any promise he made to himself that he would keep his hands off her. He couldn't follow through on that. 

Mina's smile threatened to split her face in two. "You guys rocked, Jackson!" Those slender arms of hers came up and looped around his neck. Impulsively, she pressed her lips to his.

Jackson didn't argue as he looped his own arms around her slender waist. With a smile on her face and that hair tumbling everywhere, he wanted nothing more than to hold her and touch her.

Mina pulled back with slightly wide eyes, realizing what she did after that brief moment.

Jackson let out a breath as he watched her face. She hadn't been touched enough lately. Everything about her behavior told him that. In that moment, he wanted to make up for all the months she spent without a caring touch. Forget Bangtan. She wasn't theirs anymore.

Jackson cupped her face in his hands and surged forward to claim her lips again. Mina's dainty hands came up and wrapped around his wrists, as if she might push him away, but she didn't.

Whether it was the adrenaline from the concert or his primal instincts surging forward, Jackson didn't know. He didn't care. He devoured her lips with a ferocity he didn't know he held in himself. He spent long enough keeping his hands off of her.

She had been away from Bangtan for months, spent weeks in the bed next to him and sometimes curled up beside him. He couldn't be a good boy anymore. He didn't want to be a good boy any more.

For a long moment, those beautiful lips of hers molded against his like they belonged there. Like she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Then she pulled back and he saw the indecision warring within her. "Jackson, I..." she shook her head, the smile gone from her face. Left in its place was only confusion and racing emotions.

"It's okay, Mina." Jackson stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "I'll wait for you to decide. I've waited a long time. I can wait a little longer."

"I don't know if..." she shook her head again, her gaze shooting to Mark as he climbed down from the stage.

Jackson smiled gently at her and brushed a kiss against her lips again. "Kiss him too. I don't mind. Just as long as you come back to me at night." It was the truth. He knew from the beginning that she liked Mark as well. Mark wouldn't hurt her, so he didn't think it was bad that she liked him at all. Just as long as she looked Jackson's way, too.

The briefest of soft smiles flitted across her face before Mark reached them.

He tugged Mina to his side and dropped a kiss to her cheek. His thumb stroked her bottom lip, bright and slightly swollen from Jackson's kiss. "May I?" If she let Jackson, was she healed enough to let him too?

Mina looked up at him, her lips parted on a breath. Without a word, she bobbed her head once, giving him the permission he wanted.

Mark's kiss was different from Jackson's. More tender, but no less hungry. He kept her securely against his side with the one arm around her waist, his other hand reaching up to bury in her hair.

Mina sighed softly as her eyes fluttered closed. It felt nice to be touched again. Even nicer that she knew they cared. That they wouldn't hurt her intentionally. That she knew their caresses and touches would be gentle, and when they weren't it would feel so good.

Jackson, somewhere behind her, played with her hair as Mark pulled back.

Mina wanted to give into them. She wanted to give them as much affection and attention as they gave her, but she wasn't sure she could. With pain behind her eyes, she looked up at Mark and tried not to let the tears fall. "I still love them."

Mark didn't flinch. He merely stroked his thumb against her side where it rested. "I know. But... would it be so bad to let us try to love you?"

Jackson wrapped his arms around her waist as well, tugging her back against his chest. "I don't like to see you cry, Mina. Let us try to make you happy again. We want to see you happy."

She couldn't argue with that logic. She was tired of being sad, too. She turned her head toward Jackson when he plucked at the flannel halfway down her shoulder. His lips barely touched the exposed skin there.

Mina blew out a breath and rested her forehead against his. "I still need time, Jackson. I can't... I can't go farther than kisses. Not... not yet anyway. Even if I was dating you."

"Then date me. Date me and Mark. We'll give you time, just..." Jackson splayed a hand over her flat stomach. "Stay by us. Date us. We'll show you how you should be treated. How you should have been treated all along."

Mina, try as she might, couldn't say no to the honest plea.


	6. Feeling Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I promise BTS will appear soon, but we have to set up a good storyline here and Jackson and Mark are a huge part of Mina's inner struggle right now. I'm sorry if it feels more like a Got7 fic. Please hang in there with me. Love you all!
> 
> ***  
> Also...... unexpected smut. I couldn't stop them. I'm sorry.

 

They stayed in the states a few more weeks to give the boys time to be tourists. Mina had a niggling suspicion that they stayed so she could get her passport in order, too. She was thankful for it, because they were her only hope right now.

Today, on their last day in the US before they left for South Korea again, Jackson and Mark decided it was time to take Mina out. They were even more attentive now that she was semi-officially dating them. Neither left her side for long.

Mark was already torn up that he'd be spending the last night here with his American family. He apologized at least seven times before they left the hotel room.

Mina made sure to keep her hand in his. He already felt bad enough. She didn't need to push him away today. She could be herself and she would be safe. Mark cared for her with a quiet gentleness she didn't find in most people. Today, she planned to return the favor.

Jackson bought them tickets to a fair of sorts. Mina couldn't help but squeal in delight. There was so much she missed about America. Fair food was one of those things.

Jackson and Mark trailed her anywhere she wanted to go. The funnel cake stand. The corn dog stand. The fried Twinkie stand. Nothing was off limits as long as Mina was still smiling and having fun. It was the most she ate in weeks, anyway.

Neither Jackson nor Mark strayed far from her side. There were too many men ogling her. Besides, they both liked to touch her. A hand on her back or her shoulder or her waist. A kiss to her head or temple or lips. Anything to remind her they were right there with her, in the moment she lived in.

They rode the Ferris Wheel and the Tilt-A-Whirl. All the rides that wouldn't make Mina throw up her lunch.

Mark had to leave for dinner with his family about the same time Mina called it quits. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and nestled her cheek against his chest. "Thank you for today."

"I'll be back in the morning before we head to the airport okay?" Mark rested a hand on her head. "Be good while I'm gone."

"I'm always a good girl." She gave him a half-grin. The fair had loosened her a bit, made her more like the Mina they first knew.

Her words, however, took effect on Jackson. He longed to hear them in other situations, less innocent ones. Most of him didn't even feel guilty for wanting that. He was dating her after all.

He and Mina settled into a comfortable silence on the way back to the hotel, oblivious to the world around them. Jackson swung their hands between them, trying to get any reaction out of her. She had been so open and normal today. He didn't want her to retreat again. Which was why he had a surprise waiting for her when they got back to the hotel room.

Mina didn't know what he was up to, but he was too quiet to have no plans. So it was only a half surprise when they got back to their room and she saw a room service cart waiting.

She tossed a grin to Jackson. "What's this?"

"A gift," Jackson grinned and shrugged his shoulder. Her smile alone was worth it. The normality of it struck him as odd. His relationship with Mina had never been normal.

Mina shook his hand off to go investigate. Even with all the fair food still digesting, she found she was hungry again. Her stomach growled when she found apple pie and ice cream waiting on her. She didn't know how Jackson found out it was her favorite, but she was glad he did.

"I'm gonna go shower." Jackson pressed a kiss to her lips briefly. "You enjoy, okay? And then sleep. You have to be exhausted."

Mina nodded as she grabbed for a fork. "Eat. Sleep. I can do that." She shot him another brilliant smile before she dug into the pie.

Jackson was suddenly very happy he thought far enough ahead to plan this. He could live off her smile and drink in her words. This was the Mina he met originally, not that girl who barely spoke and startled at shadows.

He retreated to the bathroom and had his shirt off over his head before he realized he forgot his shower caddy. Jackson jogged back into the room to grab it.

Mina nearly choked on her pie at the sight of him shirtless. She hadn't exactly seen it before and  _good gravy_  did he have a six pack. The sight of a shirtless man in the room had two effects on her. One: it reminded her how much she missed her boys. Two: it reminded her how little she'd been loved on in the past months. And it made her want more.

Mina looked away as he shut himself in the bathroom again. She couldn't think like that. It just made her the whore Peter and Jacob always accused her of being. The end of the pie lost its flavor.

Mina stripped down to shorts and a tank top as she slid into her bed. It was better to sleep than to think of that. Better to drown in the darkness than remember who she became.

Unfortunately, the darkness found her much too soon. Mina woke from her exhausted slumber minutes after she fell asleep. Normally, she would crawl into bed beside Mark, but he wasn't there. Her brain worked only fast enough to remember Jackson was close by.

Before she could think Mina was out of bed and in the bathroom, pulling back the shower curtain. 

Jackson startled when a small, shaking body threw itself against him and clung tightly. Much more awake than the shivering girl in his arms, he immediately recognized the problem. "Mina?" He rested a wet hand against her hair. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She lifted tear-filled eyes up to him. It was about that time that she realized her mistake. Even if she was clothed in this strange shower, Jackson was not. His hard muscles pressed against her as she clung. Mina's lips parted softly as the blush spread over her cheeks. She ducked her head.

Jackson frowned and rested two fingers under her chin to lift it. His free arm wrapped around her waist. "Don't do that. Don't hide. It's okay. Everything is okay."

Mina believed it when he said it like that. "I'm sorry." She lifted her gaze to him just in time to catch the darkening of his eyes.

"Don't be sorry." Jackson brushed his lips to hers, his breath catching when she didn't pull away, but rather pressed closer. "Mina... please don't tease if you don't want something." He couldn't take it if she did.

Mina sighed and stood on tiptoe to kiss him back. "I want to feel okay again. I want..." she wanted to feel beautiful, sexy, loved. She wanted to know someone still wanted her after everything. "I want you tonight, Jackson."

"Are you sure? I can wait." That was a lie, but he had to know she wanted this too. That she was offering because she wanted, not because he expected it.

Mina took a step back. At first he thought she would walk away from him, but she merely shimmied her soaked shorts down her legs and returned to stand in front of him. "Please, Jackson..."

His hand wrapped around her silk thigh. These weren't unexplored waters for him, but never like this. Having Mina before him like this was a dream come true. Jackson couldn't hold back any longer.

His lips crashed against hers like the water pelting his skin. He wanted to drink her like a fine wine, but he couldn't help but devour her like a man starved would devour a meal.

A small, uncertain moan reverberated against his lips. Mina shivered under his touch as Jackson's fingers trailed her skin, relearning every curve and figuring out what spots were too sensitive for him to ignore.

Jackson's fingers reached for the hem of her shirt, his eyes glancing to hers to be sure she was okay with this. With no argument from his girlfriend, Jackson tugged the shirt off and let it flop down with the shorts.

She was beautiful from head to toe. With her body on display before him, Jackson couldn't help but stop and stare. His hands trailed down her torso, following the water droplets with his fingertips. She was perfect. How did anyone ever think otherwise?

His lips found hers again for a brief moment before he buried his head in the crook of her neck. A trail of kisses trailed up from there, until he found a spot behind her ear that made her gasp aloud.

With that mission out of the way, Jackson dipped his fingers below the waistline of her underwear, finding her silk skin like he had that first time. Only, this time, he had many more plans. His thumb found that bundle of nerves that drove her wild, pressing until he heard the loud moan rip from her throat. As if she tried to hold it back and couldn't.

"These have to go." Jackson muttered as he dragged the lacy bits down her legs.

Mina obliged, stepping out of them and kicking them over with the rest of her clothes. For the first time since she jumped in the shower, Mina's eyes opened to look over all of Jackson from his head to his toes. Her lips parted again to let her tongue sneak out to wet them.

Jackson grinned and pulled her close to kiss her again. "It's all real," he chuckled at the expression on her face. "Let me prove it."

Mina nodded her head, lifting her eyes to him as she cupped his face and kissed him again. "Please, Jackson. I'm sure. I'm ready for this. I... I want you."

That was all the encouragement he needed. Jackson's large hands gripped her thighs as he lifted her.

Mina's back hit the shower wall with a soft thud. She gasped and arched away from the freezing linoleum.

Jackson pressed closer, wrapping her legs around his waist as he thumbed those nerves over and over. Until she moaned for him again. It was the sweetest sound. Two long fingers penetrated her tight walls to stretch her.

The way her head tipped back, elongating her neck and pushing her chest forward, was the most elegant thing Jackson ever saw. He pressed a kiss to the base of that statuesque column. "Say it again, Mina. What do you want?" he couldn't get enough of the words.

Mina sighed as her fingers curled into his wet hair. "You, Jackson."

A devilish grin split his lips to reveal his perfect teeth. "And where do you want me?" He pressed against her entrance, just barely allowing her to feel the pressure of him.

Mina whined. It had been so long. She didn't realize how needy she'd become. Her legs tightened around him, trying to get him to move farther, to give her more. She wanted to  _feel_.

"Tell me where, Mina..." Jackson pressed a kiss to the spot behind her ear, eliciting another gasp of pleasure.

"I-In me..." Mina whined and shifted over him, nearly undoing him right there. "Jackson, please."

He couldn't resist her desperate request. Jackson held her close, pressing her against the wall. Even more beautiful than her arched and exposed body was the look on her face when he surged forward. Those perfect bow lips opened in a wide O, her eyes fluttering closed in sheer bliss.

With each long thrust, she bounced against the linoleum and tile. If it had been a supporting wall, he had no doubt someone would have heard them. Each moan he pulled from her throat was music to his ears. Each gaspy breath a harmony he could never master.

After the shower went cold and they were both sated, Jackson still didn't let her go. He cared for her then, too. And when they curled up in his bed in nothing more than what they wore in the shower, it was his name she whispered before she fell asleep. 


	7. Paper Lies

Concerts weren't the same without Mina by their side.

Taehyung watched quietly while Jimin rehearsed the dance.  _The_  dance. It didn't seem right to keep it now that Mina didn't dance it, but they set a standard for their concerts. They had to live up to it.

Sana launched into the final lift. She was good, but she wasn't Mina. Sana had Korean and American blood, her features much like Mina's, but... she wasn't as soft. Her eyes didn't sparkle when she danced. Her lines didn't match what Mina would have done. Her skin didn't feel like silk.

The producers hired Sana soon after Mina's disappearance. After Mina left them, to hear Suga tell it. Taehyung never would believe that she ran away from them. The Mina he knew loved too easily and too hard to walk away like that. Not even a goodbye. She would never do that to any of them. She knew what it felt like to be heartbroken.

They had all been happiest with Mina around. It wasn't the same without her.

Suga never smiled any more. He was grumpier than ever. Jungkook spent his time alone in his room, only coming out for performances and meals. Jimin didn't smile either. Those rosy cheeks hadn't lifted to crinkle his eyes in months.

Taehyung was tired of watching them all hurt. If he could, he would take their pain on top of his own, just to see them happy again. He couldn't stand to watch them all wither away, just like he couldn't stand to think about what might have happened to their precious Mina.

Jimin bowed slightly to Sana, who ruffled his hair playfully before she pranced off the stage. She was nice enough, understanding to a fault, but she wasn't the girl they all loved.

Mina's last words to them, excluding the nightly video chats, echoed harshly in his mind.  _Saranghae_.

No, she never would have left. Something happened and Taehyung was intent on finding out. He would never stop looking for her in every crowd, searching for her face on every street corner.

Taehyung glanced down at his phone, running his thumb over the screen until it lit up with her face. She would always be his Mina, the only girl he really loved. He wanted her back and he would do anything to find her and bring her home.

"Taehyungie..." Jimin sank into the chair beside him. "It's time to get ready."

Taehyung sighed and glanced up at his closest friend. "I miss her."

"I miss her too." Jimin leaned his head against Taehyung's shoulder in a brief moment of affection before he stood. He offered his hand. "ARMY is waiting for us."

It was the only thing that kept Taehyung going these days. ARMY still needed him. He would never let them down, not even when his heart was shattering within him.

He and Jimin entered the green room to the tune of a furious Suga. Both boys stopped dead in their tracks and looked to Jungkook for an explanation.

Jungkook sighed and tapped at his phone screen a few times before he handed it over. A ratty American tabloid glared back at them, the picture mocking everything Taehyung just told himself. Mark Tuan stood next to Jackson Wang, his arms around a girl that looked suspiciously like their Mina. The hair was right, the stance and stature. She was petite and tiny against Mark's chest, almost too thin despite the baggy clothes. Her face was hidden, the only saving grace.

"No," Taehyung said adamantly, shoving the phone back at Jungkook. "This isn't what it looks like. Mina is friends with them. Maybe they found her for us."

"They didn't find her for anyone but themselves," Suga spat. "Snap out of it, Taehyung. Mina isn't coming back. She left us, all of us. She left to go to them." He waved a dismissive hand toward the phone.

Taehyung frowned and looked to the other two youngest members. Someone had to believe him. He knew Mina, and she wouldn't do that to them.

"She is in Mark's arms, Taehyung," Jungkook murmured, his own eyes growing watery with each word.

Jimin looked away. Taehyung could see the indecision and confusion warring in him. He didn't want to believe it of her either. At least one of them still held hope. At least one of them wouldn't break her when Mina came back. Taehyung had full faith she would be back.

"Don't give up on her. Please." Taehyung begged his brothers. Mina still needed them. He felt it in his bones.

***

Mina stepped out of the airport with her hand in Mark's and Jackson a few steps behind her. It was brisk here in Korea, but she didn't mind. It felt like home.

She didn't realize she missed it so badly when she left, but now that she returned she knew she belonged here. With her boys.

No, she reminded herself. She was with Mark and Jackson now. Not the BTS boys. She couldn't think like that anymore. If they really wanted her, they would have come to find her. Sent someone, at the very least. They wouldn't have left her abandoned and hurting.

"You okay?" Mark stroked his thumb over her hand to get her attention.

Mina pasted on a half smile and nodded her head. "I'll be okay. Just... lots of memories. Good and bad." She looked around at the high-tech sign-in machines with a fond smile. She used those a lot on her trips. "Where are we going from here?"

"The house," Mark answered her question immediately. "You can stay with us, it's not a problem." Ever since he found Mina wrapped up in Jackson's arms when he came back to the hotel, Mark had been even more attentive. Spent even more time with her.

Mina knew it was unfair to sleep with one of them if she wasn't going to sleep with the other, but she couldn't bring herself to do it just yet. The memories of her boys were too fresh. The elation on each face as she gave in again and again. Didn't that make her the whore she was accused of being?

Mark kissed her head like he knew what she was thinking. "Everything will be okay, Mina. We'll make sure of it."

She smiled up at him. She never doubted what they told her. Both of them were brutally honest, even when it hurt to hear the truth. "Thank you, Mark." She leaned up to brush a kiss against his cheek.

Mark beamed at her, his wide smile lighting his face without even trying. "I wish we were already back at the dorm." He sighed longingly.

"Yah!" Jackson called from behind them. "Keep it PG! We're with the group."

"Please!" Mina rolled her eyes and tossed Jackson a look over her shoulder. "Bambam says worse things than that on a daily basis. Get over yourself."

"Oh, there's something I'd like to get over but it isn't myself, sweetheart." Jackson grinned devilishly.

Mina blushed and turned back to watch her feet. She hadn't expected Jackson to come up with something like that, but it really shouldn't surprise her at this juncture.

Mark frowned and shot Jackson a look. "Who's the pervert today? Because it definitely isn't me." 

Jackson just grinned. He accomplished his goal of making Mina blush. That was enough for now. He just wanted her to stay happy, no matter what.


	8. To Feel Again

The Got7 members had a few days off to reacclimate to Korea. Jackson and Mark knew better than to take Mina out anywhere. Even if they wanted to go get ice cream or lunch, their faces were too well known here. Neither wanted to risk exposing her to their fans. She was too fragile for that circus right now.

Mina hadn't been nearly as depressed since they landed in Korea, but she still slept a lot. It hurt Mark's heart a little each time she went into the deep pit inside her. When she shut out the world and stared into nothing with that distraught look on her face.

In a sweet gesture of deference to two of their favorite members, JB gathered all the others and took them out for the night. Jackson and Mark both knew he did it to give them one last night of alone time with Mina.

Sometime in the evening, they settled down on the couch to watch a movie. Mark sprawled out on the lounge side of the couch. He couldn't help but smile when Mina crawled against his side and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and absently stroked her hair.

The movie was mostly over by the time Jackson stood and announced he was going to get ice cream.

Mark looked up, careful not to move too much since Mina fell asleep on him nearly an hour before. "Don't we have ice cream in the freezer?"

"No. We ate that months ago. Don't be ridiculous." Jackson shrugged his jacket onto his shoulders. "I'll be back in a while. Make sure she sleeps sweetly."

"Of course I will." Mark laid a hand against her shoulder possessively. Why would Jackson think anything otherwise? He was always kind and protective with Mina. She deserved it after all she went through.

Jackson nodded and leaned down to press a kiss to Mina's head. "I'll be back." He grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

Mark settled back against the couch, more than content to let Mina sleep on him. Her head nestled against his jaw and neck so nicely, her lithe form pressed against his side kept both of them warm.

The credits rolled on the screen, plunging the screen into darkness. Mark sighed and stretched his free arm up over his head.

Mina stirred against him. Her head lifted so her sleepy eyes could look up at him. She smiled, unabashed and unfiltered. "Hey..."

Mark grinned and pulled his lip through his teeth. He liked the way she spoke English when she first woke up, as if she couldn't think hard enough to speak in Korean in that brief time between dreams and reality. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't." She wrapped her arms around him, somehow managing to pull at the already stretched-out neck of his white tank. A sleepy little frown knit her forehead in confusion as she peeked her head up.

Mark chuckled softly. "What is it?"

Mina crawled up to her knees and traced a finger in a small circle in the middle of his chest. The one motion alone almost undid Mark. Her fingers against his skin felt so much better than he ever imagined.

"How is it so perfectly centered?" Mina asked him with that same confused frown.

It took Mark too long to realize what she was talking about. He glanced down at his own chest, then up at her. "What?"

"The freckle on your chest." Mina folded her arms and stared harder, leaned closer. "There's literally one freckle on you and it's perfectly centered. Are you sure you're even real?"

"How do you know I only have one freckle?" Mark shot back at her.

Mina sighed and shook her head at him. "Because it's pretty obvious."

"It's a beauty mark. Don't you have beauty marks?" He reached up to tuck a hair behind her ear. "I might have more than one."

"Oh, don't lie." Mina laughed softly and poked at his chest. "You've got one and you hide it."

"I'm not lying."

"One way to find out." Mina impulsively flipped a leg up over Mark and settled atop him, their jeans the only thing separating very intimate parts of themselves. Mina pressed against him, just hard enough to elicit a small gasp from his plump lips. She knew he couldn't focus enough to lie in this position. "Is that your only beauty spot, Mark?"

Mark couldn't believe she put herself in this position, playing or no. He couldn't help his natural reaction to the pressure she applied. In the skinny jeans he sported it would be more than obvious to her. He sucked in a breath and ran his fingers over his lip to pull it from his own teeth. "No. That's it."

Mina grinned before her eyes went a little wide. It was as if she didn't realize what she was doing until too late.

Mark sighed. He hated seeing her scared or pressured. He stroked her cheek with a thumb. "It's okay, Mina. Nothing has to happen."

She nibbled on her own lip for an excruciating second before those delicate fingers looped around the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head.

Mark caught his breath. He wasn't innocent by any means, but he could honestly say he had never seen anything more beautiful than the woman over him. "Mina..."

"Jackson will be back soon." Mina cut him off before he could say anything. "I'm sorry we can't take more time."

Mark caught her waist in his hands and sat up, pulling her close. "Mina, if you don't want to do this, then don't."

"Mark..." She raised vulnerable eyes to study his face. "I don't want to stay stuck in the past. I want to move on. Please help me move on."

It wasn't the best idea to use pleasure as a way to dull the pain, but at least when she was with Jackson or Mark she could feel  _something_. She did care for them, for both of them, just not as fully as she had her boys.

Mark felt her fingers descend between them, pulling her own jeans over her hips. She had to leave his lap to shimmy them to the floor. He missed her warmth for a few minutes before she came back.

He rolled them over, unwilling to let her do the brunt of the work when she was in such a state. His tank came off first, over his head and onto the floor by her jeans.

Mina's nimble fingers made quick work of his jeans, shoving them down just enough to free him before she tipped back that beautiful head of hers and let out a long breath.

Mark could hardly breathe with her spread out before him like this, like a willing offering out of the depths of her pain. She was too fluid and womanly for him to resist. The tiny scrap of cloth covering her lower half was hardly a problem. It moved aside easily enough.

Mina clung to his shoulders, her fingers pressing into his skin as she panted beneath him. Mark had never seen a more lovely sight. Even if he never had this experience with her again, he would forever remember her soft sighs, the way she licked her lips the deeper he went. He would remember the kisses and the way she whispered his name when he hit the right angle within her.

Mark loved her until she was sated, finding his own pleasure within hers. By the time Jackson got back, he had moved her to the bedroom. Though their night was cut short by Jackson's presence, Mark didn't regret a single second he spent with her. He kissed her goodnight with a prayer on his lips that she wouldn't be hurt again.

If only he knew how soon fate would mock his deepest desire to see her happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so quick question! I have an idea for an AU smut story. I'm talking almost every chapter will have some serious smutty time. Raise your hand and leave a comment if you'd read it. 
> 
> Also I'm sorry for this chapter. You know I can't stop them. They do what they want.


	9. To See You Again

At the end of the week, Jackson and Mark decided to take Mina to an open-air music festival. They performed Thursday night, so it made sense to let her enjoy it while they were off on Friday. Before everyone went back to work and had less time to spend with her.

Mina didn't protest, in fact her eyes sparkled for the first time since she came back to them. Nevermind the crowds and the possibility of being recognized. They couldn't say no to her when she smiled.

They should have known better than to take her to a music festival with the intention of keeping tabs on her.

Try as they might, Mina flitted around like a little social butterfly, slipping easily between fans to make her way toward the front of the crowd. She loved music. And, Mina being Mina, she couldn't help but move to the beat.

By the time Jackson and Mark reached her, a crowd had gathered around her. The happiest they saw her in a long, long time, Mina twirled to the beat and drew the crowd in. She was a natural performer. Her little interactions with the crowd pulled them closer, made them smile wider.

On occasion, she knew the actual choreography to the songs. In that case, she pulled the onlookers with her and let them join in with the dance. Mark and Jackson had never seen Korean fans dance so much at a concert.

She was infectious, their Mina. Her love for the art spilled over and magnetized other art lovers to her. She couldn't help it. It's just who she was.

The band on stage signed off, bowing their way off the stage to a roar of thousands of fans.

The music for the next set started.

Mina didn't dance. She stood still as a statue. Her eyes went wide. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. She knew that music better than she knew any number of ballets.

Her entire body felt like it was under water as she turned to look. For a long second, she couldn't lift her eyes. When she finally did, she wished she never looked in the first place. Her heart stopped, her breath caught in her throat.

She couldn't tear her eyes from his hands. His sultry and all-too-familiar expression. The effortless way he twirled and lifted the dancer beside him.

When her heart couldn't take it any more, Mina turned and fled through the crowd.

"Mina!" Mark took off after her, immediately recognizing something terribly wrong. She never could hide her emotions from her face.

Jackson looked up at the stage and sighed. He didn't know this new girl, but she looked suspiciously like Mina from this distance. Dark hair, pale features. She was pretty, fluid. Desirable.

But, he'd seen Jimin dance with Mina too. In comparison, it lacked the certain spark they carried. He knew Mina wouldn't see it that way.

Jackson and Mark caught up with her at about the same time, all the way at the back of the crowd.

"Mina!" Jackson called as he jogged closer. "Mina, wait!" He reached for her wrist to pull her to a stop. "I didn't know they would be here. It's stupid of me but I didn't look at today's lineup. I'm sorry."

Mina yanked her wrist from his hold and cradled it to her chest. Both boys say the sheen of tears as they pooled on her lashes. Mina shook her head. "Can we just go home? Please?" She turned her eyes to Mark and tugged her lip through her teeth. "I just want to go home, Mark. Take me home."

Mark tucked her under one arm and shot Jackson a knowing look. The first strains of a very recognizable song floated over the air.

Jackson shook his head and wrapped an arm around Mina's waist. He never should have brought her. He should have known better. If just seeing one of them made her react like this, what would it be like when she inevitably came face to face with all of them? He couldn't hide her forever, no matter how much he wanted to do just that.

***

Weekends weren't the same without Mina to keep them company, so this week the boys invited Sana over. She was nice enough, kind, and a good distraction. Her American half made for funny conversations.

It was a masochistic move on their part, but if they couldn't have Mina's company, most were willing to settle for second best. To be honest, Sana spent most of her time at their apartment talking to Jin and J-Hope, the trio making bad jokes until they all laughed.

It lightened the mood some. Taehyung and Jimin watched from nearby, Jimin occasionally entering the conversation just to remind them he was still there. He never liked being ignored.

Taehyung studied his fingers like they were the most interesting thing in the world. He shot intermittent looks at Jungkook, who sat with his phone in his hands. No one was under any misconception about who he was talking to. When he was low like this, he always went to the 97-liners' chat.

Jungkook could only take so much of the dancer that replaced Mina. Not because he didn't like Sana, they could be excellent friends, but because she was a constant reminder of what he didn't have anymore.

Sana flopped onto the couch between Taehyung and Jungkook. "Who are you talking to Jungkookie?" She ruffled his hair.

Jungkook lifted a hand to fix it. He shot Sana a dull glance and a shrug. "Gyeomie."

"Who's Gyeomie?" Sana leaned sideways against Taehyung so she could better see Jungkook.

Jungkook sighed and flicked a glance up at her. "He's my best friend. From Got7. Yugyeom."

"Oh." Sana smiled sweetly and nodded her head. "Okay, yeah. Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Jungkook nodded at her. She really was a nice girl. If his heart didn't belong to another, he wouldn't mind her so much. He glanced down at the latest message Yugyeom sent.

_Why do you sound so sad today, Jungkook-hyung?_

_I miss Mina. I wish she wasn't in America so we could find her again._ Jungkook sighed. His heart didn't know whether to believe Taehyung or Suga. Would Mina really disappear on purpose? His phone beeped at him, signaling a new message.

_What do you mean? Mina isn't in America._

Jungkook couldn't help his frown. The way Yugyeom said it. The vast insinuation behind his words. Something didn't sit right with him.  _How would you know?_

He didn't mean to sound harsh or judgmental, but Yugyeom wouldn't be one to know something like that. He and Mina barely knew each other.

_Because Mina is staying with us._

The words hit too close to home. They both pierced and healed his heart in ways he didn't think possible.  _This isn't something to joke about Gyeom._

_I'm not joking._

The phone remained silent for a long moment, even though the little bubbles at the bottom of the screen moved like Yugyeom was typing. Finally, a grey square popped up, a loading circle in the center.

Jungkook held his breath. No. It couldn't be. They would know if she was with Got7, wouldn't they? The picture loaded. Jungkook couldn't still his heart or silence his anger and pain.

Mina's smiling face appeared before him, her hair long and flowing down her back. Mark's hands cupped her face, his lips barely an inch from connecting with hers. Jackson's arms held her waist in an all-too-familiar fashion, his own lips against her neck. Whoever said a picture was worth a thousand words didn't know how true that statement was.

Jungkook shot off the couch and toward the one room he knew he would find solace. Suga would know what to do with this information. Yoongi-hyung would know how to bring Mina back to them.

He just wanted everyone to be happy again. 


	10. Past Meets Present

Mina swung her legs in front of her and leaned back against the wall, bored. She knew this would happen. The boys thought they could keep her from the world and its cruelty, but they only managed to leave her alone in a green room.

It couldn't be so bad out there. She survived backstage at a showcase before. Heck, that's how she met Jackson and Mark in the first place. It couldn't be so much different now.

With a huff, Mina shoved off the counter and ventured to the door. She was tired of being timid and obedient. It wasn't like Jackson or Mark couldn't find her backstage. There weren't that many places for her to hide.

She grabbed the pass they gave her and slipped it around her neck. No more bulky, bossy security guards for her.

The hall outside Got7's green room extended in two directions. One led toward the stage and the blaring music of Hard Carry. The other led to more green rooms and the other acts.

Mina turned toward the stage. She wouldn't go all the way out backstage, but she would explore a little. She liked watching how things worked.

Her lanyard caught in the long necklace she wore today. Mina frowned and looked down as she struggled to untangle them. Served her right for trying to be fashion forward. She should have worn a hoodie.

Mina turned the corner and smacked into something hard. Her arms flailed for balance, her feet already giving up as she toppled for the ground.

Strong arms wrapped around her and righted her.

"Mianh-" she stopped the instant she looked up. This wasn't how this was supposed to go down. This wasn't where she was supposed to find any of them. Mina swallowed.

Jimin's strong arms flexed around her, his fingers splayed on her back. Warmth seeped back to her bones. "Mi Na..." he breathed her name like he might be dreaming.

Mina didn't know where her words went, but she couldn't find any to speak to him. She just stood there, unable to press closer or pull away. For the first time in months, she felt hope and light seep back into her soul. He was here, and he was holding her.

_Just like he held their new dancer._

Her traitorous brain finally decided to chime in, and it wasn't anything Mina wanted to dwell on. She stepped out of his hold, every inch of her skin tingling from his touch. "Mianhae." She turned to go.

Jimin reached out to snag her wrist, his hold gentle but firm. His small, mochi hands held more muscle than their appearance insinuated. "Mi Na... please don't go. We... I... I miss you."

"Please don't lie, Jimin." Her heart wept and her eyes threatened to tear up. Mina swallowed again and rolled her lips together. She couldn't walk away from them. She loved them too much. Just his touch threatened to undo her.

"Lie?" Jimin tugged her gently closer. He couldn't stop staring. She was even more beautiful when he'd been deprived of her for months. "I'm not lying. Why would I lie to you?"

Mina looked up to see his timid, hesitant smile. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to think he missed her. That they all missed her. But no one came. They never came for her, they just let her go.

"Jimin, is everything okay?" A distinctly feminine voice called from down the hall. The reminder was like a slap to her face. "Jiminie?"

Mina jerked her wrist from his hold and took a step back. "I have to go."

"Mi Na..." Jimin took a step toward her. "Come home. I can take you home. I miss you. I...  _Saranghae_."

Mina winced, her last words to all her boys repeating over and over in her head and mocking everything about this conversation. She tossed a look to the girl who stood waiting. The one he danced with only a week before. She saw it.

Mina grimaced. "Really? Saranghae?" She glared up at him, her wrist tucked securely to her chest, where she could remember his touch without threat of her heart betraying her. "You replaced me quickly enough."

Jimin frowned and stepped closer again. "No. What are you talking about? You are our Mi Na. There is no replacing you."

"Then what is she?" Mina jutted her chin to the girl down the hall. Jimin turned to look and she didn't wait to hear what he had to say. She couldn't stand to hear it from his lips. She couldn't stand for him to confirm what she already assumed.

Mina fled back to the green room. The boys were right. She shouldn't venture out into the cold, cruel world. Not when she couldn't have what she really wanted.

***

Suga came off stage angry. Again. Their performance never ceased to remind him of his Mina. Why didn't he spend more time and energy to discover where she went? Even if she ran from them, why wouldn't she at least tell them?

The picture Jungkook showed him only solidified his theory in his own mind. It was his own fault for letting her go and spend a week with Got7. He should have known Jackson would take her from them. Jackson wanted so badly to be a Bangtan member he would do anything to feel like one. Not that Suga was bitter or anything.

At least, he hadn't been. Until he saw Jackson holding a woman who never really belonged to him in the first place.

A high-pitched laugh brought his attention around to the talkative Hong Kong native still hanging around nearby. His bandmates weren't hovered, offering the perfect opportunity. Suga couldn't pass it up.

Seeing only red, Suga marched to Jackson's side and wrapped a hand around his arm. He spun the man to face him. "Where is she?"

Jackson looked up into a face so blank he knew Suga must be livid. He shrugged his shoulder to loose his arm from the death grip around it. "Who?"

"You know who." Suga's fists clenched and unclenched at his sides. He wanted to punch something, but he knew better. Not here. Not where the fans might see.

"Oh, you mean Mina!" Jackson played innocent far too well, knowing with every word that he antagonized the already cracking man before him. "She isn't here, Suga. She begged Mark to take her home, so he did. Where she belongs."

"She doesn't belong with you. She never belonged with you." Suga bit out each word, struggling to control the emotions that boiled within him.

"She belongs there now." Jackson frowned and folded his arms over his chest. "She's dating me and that's where she'll stay. In my arms."

"She's too good for you."

"That's probably true, but she's better off with me than with you." He narrowed his eyes at the irate Suga in front of him. "At least I know better than to abandon her and leave her hurting. My arms are comforting to her. My bed is a safe place."

"You're lying." Suga swallowed. Even his deepest, darkest fears wouldn't allow him to believe she slept with Jackson. Not when he had seen the love in her eyes for him. For the maknaes. Why did he never return the sentiment?

"You don't believe me?" Jackson scoffed at him. "That's fine. I don't need you to believe me. Not when I know the way her lips part when she's satisfied. The way she sighs when I kiss that spot on her neck. You know the one, don't you? Right behind and below her ear."

Something snapped in Suga's head and heart. Jackson didn't have the right to talk about her like that. He lunged forward, only to be pulled back quickly by a pair of arms stronger than his.

"Suga, not like this." Jungkook said softly as he held him.

Suga had trouble reining in his emotions, but he nodded and shrugged out of Jungkook's hold. He glared at Jackson. "Let Mina decide, not our emotions. I don't want to fight you, Jackson Wang, but I will if that's what it takes."

Jackson backed toward the door, throwing his arms out. He wouldn't let them hurt Mina again, not the way they did last time. They weren't there to see her tears. "Do your best!" he called as he disappeared. 


	11. Open Communication

Suga knew better than to try to corner Mina with Jackson and Mark around. That ruled out going to their dorm. He didn't dare send a car to bring her to the Bangtan house either. He refused to get Taehyung's fragile hopes up like that. He didn't even have the heart to tell him what Jungkook showed him. Not even after Jimin told him all about seeing a fragile, broken Mina.

There wasn't a good place to corner her and talk. Ask. Whatever it was his heart needed from her, he couldn't just pull her into a dark alley.

It was days later, at another showcase that he didn't want to attend, that the opportunity presented itself.

He and the others arrived about the time that the first act took the stage. Suga didn't miss the opening lyrics, or the distinctive, raspy voice that belonged to his friend and enemy.

"I'll be right back," he muttered to Jungkook before he took off down the hall. If Got7 were on the stage, that meant they left Mina by herself.

 _If they brought her at all,_ a treacherous little voice in his head snickered.

Suga rolled his shoulders back and scanned the signs on the green room doors. He had to try. He had to do something. He couldn't let Jackson win, even if Mina did share his bed. He could harden his heart against her, but the maknaes couldn't. They were too soft, they loved too freely. 

The small, black and white sign mocked him as Suga came to a screeching halt.  _Got7_. This was their domain, their territory. But Jackson threw out any sense of honor when he slept with Mina. Suga wouldn't show him respect he didn't deserve.

The door handle turned easily enough. Suga shoved the door open, expecting stylists to swarm. But, no. They had all followed the boys to the stage. Why wouldn't they?

His gaze fell on the sole occupant of the room. She had her back to him, but he he didn't need to see her face to know her. He knew every curve of her body, the slope of her shoulders, the length of her dancer's legs.

"Forget something?" Mina spun with a smile, but it quickly wavered and fell. Those blue eyes of hers, sapphires set in ivory, dimmed and shuttered. "Oh."

He couldn't stop staring, not a thing about her got past him. She had her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun, stray tendrils framing her small face. The dark circles under her eyes spoke of something beyond his understanding. The gaunt quality of her cheeks nearly frightened him. She was too thin, the flannel shirt over her tank engulfed her.

Suga blinked. Not just any flannel shirt.  _His_  flannel shirt. Hope and anger warred in his chest. "So he wasn't lying."

Mina rolled her lips together. He shouldn't be here, but she knew better than most how much stronger than her Suga was. She wouldn't get past him if he didn't want her to, no matter how badly she wanted to flee. "I don't know what you mean."

"You sleep with him." Suga didn't bother to ask. Her very presence, the smile when she thought he was Jackson, confirmed all of it. "You left us and crawled into his bed."

Mina winced. It wasn't entirely accurate, but it was close enough. She deserved Suga's wrath, for everything. She hadn't remained faithful, despite her words of love and loyalty. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Suga crossed the room in a few easy strides. The fact she wouldn't look at him said so much. The fact that she took a frightened step back said even more. "What are you sorry for, Mina? Hm? For breaking Jungkook's heart? For Taehyung's tears? For stealing Jimin's smile? What? Are you sorry you left at all?"

"Of course I'm sorry!" Mina looked up, her arms wrapped around her torso like that could protect her from all of Suga's angry accusations. Her chin quivered despite the determined set to her jaw. "I never wanted to leave you. I didn't want it to end up like this."

Suga scoffed. "Didn't want to leave? Yes, your actions tell me this so well." He didn't now if he wanted to reach out and touch her or if he wanted to storm off again.

"My actions?" Mina shook her head at him, those eyes turning away as if she couldn't stand to look at him.

"Yes. Your actions." Suga took a breath to calm his temper. She looked so fragile, so breakable. He never meant to break her, but she broke a part of him, too. "You checked out of your hotel and you disappeared. You didn't leave anything for us. Not a note, not a text message, not a phone call. You slept with Jackson after you led us all on."

"Stop it!" Mina shoved at his chest and balled her hands into fists as she tucked her arms around herself. "I know! I know I'm the whore Jacob and Peter always accused me of. I know I'm easy and gullible and disloyal! You don't have to remind me!"

"Mina..." Suga softened immediately. Did she really think that of herself? Just because she gave her all to more than one of them and then Jackson took advantage of her? "I didn't say that."

"Yes you did." Mina shied away when he reached out to touch her shoulder. The flannel slipped off her shoulder and down her arm some. "I slept with you and Jungkook and Jimin and Taehyung. Then I slept with Jackson and you know what? Just to make me more of a whore, I slept with Mark too. I  _asked_ for it with both of them. Because feeling what they make me feel was better than being numb!" she surprised herself with the volume of her words. "So just say it! I'm the little whore who never deserved any of you!"

Suga knew he couldn't refute her. She wouldn't listen if he did, as much as he wanted to tell her none of that was true. Did she live so long like this? How must her heart hurt?

Suga reached out to brush a hand over her bare shoulder. Small, raised areas rubbed back against his fingers. That wasn't right. Mina's skin was smooth. He frowned and pulled her roughly forward to check. Haphazard, red scars littered the skin on her shoulder, none longer than a half inch and most angled in all directions. None of them were wide, all small enough he knew they had once been open cuts.

Mina shrugged away from him and tugged his flannel back up over her shoulder. She wanted to fall into his arms, but he would ask questions. He would expect things she couldn't give him. She didn't trust him fully anymore. He never came for her then. Why would he save her now? "You should go. Jackson will be back soon."

"Does he make you happy?"

Mina looked up at the words. That was the last thing she expected to come out of Suga's mouth and, judging by his expression, the last thing he meant to say. "He doesn't hurt me."

There were too many things unsaid under those words. Too many long days and unexplained obstacles in her path to happiness. He wanted to pull her to him, to comfort her, but he knew she would just pull away again. Maybe she didn't want him anymore, but the ache in her eyes and the way she shook beneath his hold said otherwise.

"Noona."

She startled at the new voice, a softer but no less firm one. Suga turned to look at the newcomer, a soft sigh slipping from his lips. He wasn't sure if it was relief or frustration.

Mina curled into herself further, unable to look Jungkook in the eyes either. She felt so guilty. So overwhelmed by their responses. Some good, some clearly thinking she left of her own volition. Maybe it was better that he thought that.

Jungkook tossed Suga a cautious look as he stopped beside him. Neither of them spoke a work. Jungkook plucked absently at the loose side of Suga's flannel. It didn't even touch Mina's side anymore.

Mina nearly cried when, despite her closed off posture, Jungkook gathered her into his arms and against his chest. He held her like she might break in his hold, inhaled like she was a breath of air he hadn't had in far too long.

"Gyeomie says you haven't been eating again." Jungkook didn't move, didn't try to force her to hold him back. He merely stood there, breathing more freely than he had in months. "Please, Mina. I don't care if you don't come back to us, but please eat. If you don't eat, I can't eat either."

Mina closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest, tossing a look to Suga. She wanted both of them too badly still. Her heart ached with the love she couldn't toss away. But she couldn't toss Jackson and Mark away either.

She no longer had steady footing beneath her. She no longer knew what to do to make herself happy again. 


	12. Better Than The Same

Suga and Jungkook didn't stay long enough. Even if she didn't trust them implicitly, didn't understand why they never searched for her, Mina's heart wanted them near. All of them. She knew better than to hope for that again. They deserved better.

The boys left her reluctantly. Jungkook wanted to take her back to the dorm. At least to see Taehyung. He was tired of watching Taehyung hurt because she wasn't there. He wanted him to feel better, but when Suga demanded it wasn't the wisest idea to include him just yet, Jungkook had to go along with it.

Which was how they found themselves at breakfast the next morning, all crowded around the island eating whatever it was Jin made. None of them cared much as long as it tasted good.

Jimin broke the silence, his words not anything they would have expected. "She's thinner than last time I saw her."

"Gyeomie said she hasn't been eating much," Jungkook confirmed with a short nod.

Suga winced and glanced at Taehyung. The younger man had frozen with a bite of food halfway to his mouth. His eyes shot between the others like an overactive pinball machine. Suga looked back down at his food.

Taehyung, contrary to popular belief, wasn't as dumb as he acted. It didn't take a genius to figure out the subject of their conversation. Hurt that they hadn't told him, he looked to Jimin first. "Mina is here? In Korea?"

They all went quiet again. Jimin winced like he hadn't meant to say that out loud. He shot Taehyung an apologetic glance and looked back down to his food. "I ran into her a few nights ago. Sana interrupted. We didn't get to talk much." It still haunted him that she thought he replaced her. He could never. Would never.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Taehyung asked. His attention turned to Jungkook. "What do you mean Yugyeom said she hasn't been eating? She has to eat!"

"That's what I told her." Jungkook realized his mistake immediately and snapped his jaw closed.

"You saw her too?" Taehyung frowned and looked to Suga next. "What about you? Am I the only one who doesn't know she's here?"

Suga winced again and looked up. "She isn't the same, Tae-Tae. I thought it would hurt you to see her like this."

"It hurts me to not see her." Taehyung dropped his chopsticks and folded his arms across his chest. "What do you mean she's different? She's still our Mina. The same girl we lost. Now we found her. Why isn't she here with us?"

"She doesn't trust us." Suga spat the words with as much venom as he felt about them. She, of all people, wasn't the one who should go running from them. If they knew what was good for them, they would run from her. She would only abandon them again.

Jungkook sighed and shook his head at their older, angrier hyung. "We think something happened to her, Tae. She's very timid. Very afraid."

"You should have told me. Mina is hurt and she's here and she's with Jackson Wang." Taehyung stood from the table and stormed off. "You should have said."

***

Jackson didn't want to move Mina off his lap, but the incessant knocking on the door demanded his attention. He hadn't wanted to leave her alone in her current state, but he told everyone else to go to work as planned, so he couldn't force one of the others to do it.

Mina hadn't acted the same since the night before. She cried herself to sleep, something she hadn't done in weeks. She didn't tear herself from his arms or Mark's, but she made no move to let them in on how she felt either. Or what caused it.

Jackson could imagine what caused her sudden relapse. As much as he swore to keep her safe, he had a feeling he wasn't doing such a good job.

The insistent knock came again. Jackson growled softly and moved sleeping Mina to the couch. He tucked a blanket over her before he marched to the door and tore it open.

"Where is she?" Taehyung asked, his face half panicked and half crestfallen.

Jackson sighed and stood close enough that he couldn't get past him. "I don't know who you're looking for. We're not allowed to bring anyone into the dorm. So you need to leave."

"I know she's here!" Taehyung peered over Jackson's shoulder, his eyes searching the apartment. Thankfully, the couch sat in a corner he couldn't see. "I just need to see her."

"I don't know what you mean," Jackson lied again. If that's what it took to keep Mina safe and happy, he'd lie a thousand times over to anyone he needed to.

"You forget Yugyeom talks to Jungkookie. Besides, if she isn't here, why aren't you at work?" Taehyung frowned and shoved at Jackson's chest. It dislodged him enough for Taehyung to push by. He headed immediately into the next room.

"Why aren't  _you_  at work?" Jackson threw back with just a hint of spite. He couldn't really stay mad at Taehyung. The younger man was too likeable. Curses on the aura that surrounded him.

Taehyung spotted the dark-headed girl on the couch and took a breath. For the first time in months, he felt like he could smile again. He crouched before her, not worried that she slept. His fingers toyed with his hair as he smiled softly.

Jackson watched him close his eyes as if he thanked God for something. It was the softest expression he saw on anyone's face, ever. He didn't have the heart to throw him out after that, but he needed to.

Taehyung couldn't resist tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She still wore it down like Jungkook asked her to. Too bad she wasn't wearing Taehyung's headband today. He stroked his thumb over her cheek. It was okay.

Just seeing her was enough to calm the storm inside his head and heart. Touching her was better than performing.

"You need to go, V." Jackson looked around, as if someone might magically appear around any corner. "I'll get in trouble for having someone here without permission."

"Suga-hyung says she's different now." He couldn't take his eyes from her long enough to look up at Jackson. "That something happened."

"It's her story to tell." Jackson grabbed for his arm. "Come on. You have to go."

Taehyung frowned up at him. "I can't go. Look at her. She's upset." He looked back to Mina, whose frown had deepened considerably. "I can't go until she's not upset. She needs me."

"You do realize she's dating me now, right?" Jackson asked dryly. Was he for real right now?

Taehyung's frown deepened. He plopped himself on the couch and pulled Mina's head into his lap. "That's not right. She wouldn't leave us for you. She loves us." He ran his large fingers through her hair, hoping it would calm her down enough to sleep sweetly.

Jackson winced and shook his head at Taehyung. "You weren't there when she needed you. I think that's enough to make anyone distrust you."

"Then I'll make her trust me again." Taehyung pressed a soft kiss to her head, inhaling Mina's unique scent and wrinkling his nose when he inhaled Jackson's, too. He didn't like that the other man had been holding her. It wasn't his place. "Suga said she's not the same." He sighed. "But she's better than the same, because I have her back."

Jackson was two seconds from physically dragging Taehyung out of the apartment when Mina blinked slowly and looked up with a frown. "Tae?"

Jackson scrubbed his hands over his face in frustration. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Now he couldn't get rid of the idiot. Not when Mina knew he was there. He would have to let them.... Jackson gulped.  _Talk._


	13. Extracting Information

Taehyung's smile lit the room, despite Jackson's frown as he stormed into the kitchen. Taehyung rested his hand against the back of Mina's head and nodded once. "Yes. I'm here. I would have come sooner but they didn't tell me."

Mina rolled onto her side so she could look up at him. She missed that face. That smile. She missed everything about all of them, but it was Tae's cheerfulness that she remembered the most. Because she was the one who broke it. She never should have let him fall for her. She was bad news for all of them. She couldn't have him even though she wanted him.

"You should go," Mina sighed, pushing up. If she didn't touch him, she could push him away like the others. "You'll get in trouble for being here."

"Jackson won't tell." Taehyung grabbed Mina's wrist to hold her still. He didn't understand. Why was she trying to run away from him? He knew this face. It was the face she made when she was trying to protect them. She made this face when she talked about Jacob. "Didn't you miss me?"

Mina remained silent. She couldn't lie and say she didn't miss him. She couldn't tell the truth and say she did. One would break his heart all over again and the other would give him hope he couldn't afford to hold onto. "I'm dating Jackson and Mark."

"So?" Taehyung frowned at her back. Why wouldn't she look at him? Why was she telling him all this?

"I slept with them." Mina's voice was cold and detached. It was the only way she could tell him that without bursting into tears. "Both of them."

Taehyung pulled her back until he could wrap his arms around her and haul her into his lap. She stiffened but she didn't pull away. That, at least, was a good sign. "I don't care. You're back now. So come home."

 _Home_. The word rang through her head like a victorious cathedral bell. She wanted to. Oh, how she wanted to go home to her boys and let them all love her. But she couldn't. It wasn't wise. She would just hurt them again. They already blamed her for leaving once. She couldn't let them get their hopes up again. "I can't, Tae."

"Can't? Or won't?" He brushed her hair out of her face. "Mina... why do you hide from me?"

"I'm different now, Tae. Things... things happened and I can't be the same. I can't be the girl you need anymore. I'm... broken." She had to make him understand that she couldn't come back. She was the whore they warned her about. She didn't deserve love, especially not with precious Tae and Jungkook and Jimin and Suga.

Taehyung sighed and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "Then let us fix you."

The offer was tempting. Too tempting. Mina sighed and shrugged away from his touch. "I'm not worth fixing."

"Lies." Taehyung caught her upper arm to keep her on his lap. It was then that he saw them. Small gashes strewn haphazardly over her perfect skin. They had healed into scars, but he recognized the pattern. "Mina..." His fingers trailed over them, feather-light as if they might still hurt. "What happened?"

Mina winced. She knew she couldn't hide it forever, she knew. But she hoped for more time to collect her thoughts on how she would explain it. She didn't think it would be like this. "You should go, Tae."

Taehyung spun her and pulled her legs to straddle him. At least like this she couldn't get away. "I'm not going anywhere." He stared up at her, completely guileless. Waiting for her to tell him. "What happened? Who hurt you?"

Mina shook her head. He would only feel worse if she told him what really happened. "Suga thinks I left you for Jackson and Mark. That I ran away on purpose."

"Yes. Suga thinks that. But I don't." Taehyung frowned at her again, his determined expression a perfect match for all the things she didn't want to tell anybody. "You said you loved us, so you wouldn't leave. Something happened. I wanted to look for you, but I couldn't come to America without permission. So tell me what happened."

"You don't want to know." Mina shook her head again.

Taehyung cupped her face in those large hands of his. "You were hurt. Someone hurt you and I wasn't there to protect you. So, yes. I do want to know. I need to know so I can fix it. Tell me."

Mina sighed and leaned her forehead against his. She never could resist him for long. "Why do you have to be so sweet and lovable?"

"Don't tell me everything if you don't want to." Taehyung brushed his fingers against the scars on her shoulders. "Tell me what happened here. Who hurt your beautiful skin? What happened?"

Mina sighed and closed her eyes, the memory too vivid to offer much explanation other than, "Peter likes wine a lot."

"Peter? Jacob's father?" Taehyung wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. He needed to keep her safe. From everything, even her past. "Mina, where were you for all those months?" His suspicions rose, but Taehyung didn't like to assume anything without knowing for sure.

Mina shook her head. "It's a long story. A lot of... memories." Painful ones. She didn't want to put that on him.

"Why didn't you call us?" Taehyung stroked his thumbs under her eyes. She had to know she could call them, no matter the situation. So why did her phone always go to voicemail?

Mina worked her jaw back and forth. "He-"

"Oh, no. No, no, no." Jackson wrapped his arms around Mina and lifted her from Taehyung's lap into his own arms. "She's dating me now, not you." He frowned at the younger man, all relaxed on his couch. "No funny business, especially in my house."

Taehyung frowned harder at the way Jackson cradled Mina to his chest. As if she might break if Taehyung held her or touched her again. He knew better than most, Mina wouldn't break. She was stronger than she seemed and wiser than her years. He knew when he'd outstayed his welcome.

Slowly, Taehyung rose to his feet and rested a hand on Mina's cheek. "Please come home with me. We need you."

MIna thought about it. For the first time since she saw them again, she honestly thought about returning to them. She wanted to, despite how well Jackson and Mark treated her. But they deserved better. Besides, Jimin had his dancer friend now.

She smiled softly at Taehyung and almost gagged on her own words. "This is my home now."

The look of disgust or resentment that she expected never came. Taehyung nodded once and met her gaze with his deep, soulful one. "This is your home for now. I'll remind you what it is to love. You'll come back to us." He smiled at Jackson and inclined his head in thanks.

Jackson wasn't happy with the turn of events, but he couldn't stay angry when V smiled so adorably. Why was he a walking puppy? Not fair, on so many levels. He watched the man leave before he looked down at Mina in his arms. "Are you going back to them?"

Mina stared back at him, unable to answer the simple enough question. The truth was, she didn't know. Part of her didn't want to trust them, but the other part knew if they could have come for her, they would have. Her heart yearned for the day when she was in their arms again. So she couldn't answer Jackson's question. Because, in all honesty, Mina didn't know. 


	14. Truth Behind Assumption

Mark hated to see Mina so downcast and upset. Jackson filled him in on her talk with V. She hadn't been the same since. The smile they worked so hard for hadn't shown itself. She didn't sleep well. Even when she curled up against him, he felt the disconnect.

As much as he and Jackson cared for her, Mark had a nagging suspicion that they would never have her heart. She may think she could move on from Bangtan, but he knew better. He saw the pain she endured, the love she still felt.

Mark wasn't cruel.

It took some convincing but he finally got Jackson to agree to take Mina out with them. They weren't going anywhere special, just to the mall or something, but he knew Mina needed to get out.

He still felt a duty to her, even if he was fast coming to realize that she would never really be theirs. He wouldn't hand her back over to Bangtan if he thought they would hurt her again. Jackson agreed, with far more words to express his discontent over how they acted.

In the end, they ended up at a local ice cream shop. One that promised seclusion and security from insane fans. It was a better place to be than somewhere they couldn't focus on Mina.

Jackson steered them to a back corner and sat Mina facing away from the door. They learned early on that she did better if she couldn't see passers-by to be anxious about anything.

"What flavor?" Jackson didn't bother to sit down yet. He waited patiently for Mina to muddle through her options.

Mina picked a classic flavor, but the smile she offered didn't quite reach her eyes.

Mark sighed. He wished he knew how to make her happy again, but he could only think of one thing. Mina would never be happy without Bangtan. Even if she didn't see it, he did.

He just had to convince Jackson she would be happier with them. Which might take some time and manipulation. He would do it. For Mina's sake.

Someone behind the counter called a loud hello as new customers entered the shop.

Mark looked up and sucked in a breath. "Oh, boy."

Mina hadn't really been paying attention to much, her mind too focused on what she should do. Until she heard the resignation in Mark's tone. She looked up at him first, only just noting the thin line of grimly set lips before he cleared his face and looked away.

Half of her warned that if she turned around, she wouldn't like what she saw. The other half had always been curious as a cat. Sometimes she hated that side of herself. Especially today.

Mina turned in her seat. Her heart stopped at the scene behind her. Jimin stood at the counter, feet away from Jackson. His arm rested lightly around his new dancer friends' shoulders. A mass of dark hair - the girl's - hid his face from her. But she heard his laughter when the woman said something in his ear.

It was when she raised on tiptoe and pressed a kiss to Jimin's lips that Mina realized her mistake. 

She spun back to Mark immediately. She couldn't take Jimin's happiness. It tore at something in her heart, ripped at her subconscious and made her feel so much less valued. She hardly recognized the jealous emotion racing through her. She had no right, after so long, to feel this way about him.

Mark caught her fingers. "We don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"No, it's... it's okay." Mina sighed and tried not to glance behind her. "I have to learn to live with it sometime."

On cue, Jackson slid into his chair and handed Mina her dessert. "We can take it to go if you're uncomfortable." He scowled over Mina's shoulder.

She didn't dare ask what he was looking at. She didn't need to, anyway. She could hear their voices. They sat somewhere near them, behind her. The topic of conversation didn't surprise her, but Jimin's insistence to the girl beside him did.

"Don't do that again." His voice was stern, no traces of the laughter he so effortlessly displayed moments before.

"Jiminie, I'm sorry. I just don't understand what's wrong." Her voice was soft and pleading, like she hurt her favorite friend. "We're closer than that on stage. All the time."

"That's on stage." Jimin went silent for a long moment before he voice floated over again. "It's different. I like you, but... you can't kiss me. Not ever."

"Why not?" Sana's voice went even quieter. "You tried to do more than that-"

"I wasn't thinking straight. I can't with you. There's... my heart..." he sighed again. "I'm sorry, Sana. We can't be like that."

 _Sana_. So that was her name. The whole exchange made Mina feel even more guilty for assuming things. She knew Jimin was a different person on stage than he was off of it. She'd seen both. She loved both.

Mina poked her spoon in her ice cream. Most of her wanted to leave, but she was tired of running away.

Jackson took her free hand in his, much like Mark had earlier. "You okay?" He glanced over her shoulder, presumably at the other table.

Mina nodded and glanced up at him. "I thought he really liked her. I didn't know..." she sighed and took a bite of her ice cream.

Jackson and Mark exchanged a glance. Neither wanted her to hurt, but it was fast becoming apparent she hurt more when Bangtan wasn't around. They couldn't deny the chemistry they witnessed between Mina and BTS.

"Jackson?" Jimin's voice cheered at the sight of his friend.

Mina's shoulders stiffened. She went absolutely still in her seat. If he came over, how was she supposed to keep her cool? She barely managed to remain calm when it was just Jimin and her in that hallway.

Jackson opened his mouth to tell Jimin to shove off, but Mark was faster.

"Hey! Jimin!" He smiled widely and beckoned him over. "Imagine seeing you here!"

Mina barely hid a smile. Mark fell back on American euphemisms when he was upset or scheming. She didn't know what his plan was, but he was cooking up something.

A presence she knew too well appeared at the side of the table, along with another she didn't know. Mina didn't miss the look that went over Jackson's face as he glanced between the two of them. Apparently the similarities hadn't gone unnoticed after all.

Steeling herself for the worst, Mina lifted her head to look up at Jimin. His gaze was glued on her, as if he expected her to run away yet again.

He smiled softly when she looked up. "Mi Na." He said her name like a prayer, a plea, and a breath of fresh air. All wrapped into one.

MIna swallowed and blinked. He was here. He was real. And he didn't want the beautiful dancer beside him. "Jimin," she breathed back. Her lips tilted up for a second before she went back to her ice cream.

Mark shot a knowing glance between the two of them. It was obvious, even to him, how much she needed the boys. She wasn't the same without them. No matter what she said. He had her for one night, and that would be all he got, but it would be worth it if Mina would just be happy again. Which meant he needed to heal the fracture between these two. 


	15. Reminiscence

Mina wasn’t entirely sure how she ended up with her hand in Jimin’s, walking down the street. Without Jackson and Mark following her. It seemed odd how easily they let her walk out of the ice cream shop with Jimin. “Just to talk.”

Jimin kept glancing her way, his smile hesitant but truly joyful. As if he received the best present in the entire world, just by being near her. It was that look that haunted her in her dreams. She didn’t deserve that look. She wasn’t a prize like that. Even Suga thought so.

“Mi Na…” Jimin stopped outside a shop and tugged at her hand, trying to gain her attention.

Mina sighed and winced at the sharp pain near her heart. Just looking at him reminded her of all she lost the day she walked out their door. The day she watched her phone shatter and her dreams with it.

Jimin rested his petite hand against her cheek. “You’re so sad.”

Mina couldn’t help the anger that rose up in her. She was so mad at herself and Jimin’s gentle touch wasn’t doing anything to help that. She shoved his hand away and glared up at him. “She said you tried to do more. I know what that means, so don’t try to convince me we’re the same as when I left.”

“Yah!” Jimin grabbed her other hand and pulled her close. “I didn’t say that. I know things change, but my feelings for you haven’t. I like you. You said you loved me.”

“You tried to sleep with the new dancer too! Am I that easy to you?” Mina yanked her hands from his and folded her arms. His touch disconcerted her. It reminded her of things she’d rather not think of. Times when she was happier.

“You’re not easy. You’re wonderful.” Jimin sighed and reached out for her. His hands paused midair when Mina took a step away from him. “You were with them. So what? I tried to be with Sana, but… I couldn’t. Because she isn’t you.”

“That’s the difference between you and me, Jimin.” Mina shook her head. The wind caught her curls and tossed them back into her face.

Two adorable mochi hands gently pushed it back. Jimin tilted her chin up. “What’s the difference between us?”

“You couldn’t do it.” She looked away, all the guilt crashing down over her. She wanted to be loved so badly. She wanted to feel anything besides guilt and shame. Jackson and Mark gave her that for a little bit.

Jimin frowned at her. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How little Mina thought of herself. He couldn’t let her think like that. Not when she was so spectacular. So talented and unique.

He grabbed a hold of her wrist, not caring that she resisted. Even in his small hands, Mina’s wrist felt delicate and fragile. Overall, she seemed so much more delicate and fragile these days.

“Where are you taking me?” Mina whined as she trailed along behind him.

He didn’t mind. She was talking and that was a good sign. At least she hadn’t shut him out completely. Jimin was cautious to not draw attention to them as they walked, but he hurried down the street. He had to remind her what it was like. What she was like. Because this wasn’t the Mina he knew.

She barely resisted even when he pulled her through the front doors and to the elevator. The studio here wasn’t as nice as the ones they danced in on the tour, but it would do. He let go of her long enough to plug his phone in to the stereo in the corner.

Mina sighed and shoved her fingers back through her hair. “Jimin, I’m really not in the mood to do this.”

“You need to dance. You get sad and angry when you don’t dance.” He glanced up. “I do too.” He scrolled through his music until he found a song. Their song. The one Sana tried to imitate but never quite could.

“This is ridiculous.” Mina rolled her eyes and turned for the door. She didn’t have to stand here and take this torture.

Jimin grabbed her wrist and tugged her to his chest. It was right. She fit there and he never wanted her to leave his arms again. “One dance.”

“No.” Mina shoved away from him and headed for the door again. She could leave right now and never come back. She was strong enough to stay away. To let them move on.

“You can’t keep up with me any more?”

Mina froze and tossed a look over her shoulder. Jimin’s smirk didn’t surprise her. He always had been a little cocky and very mischievous. He leapt into a mid-air spin and landed on his hands, slowly lowering his body in a roll against the floor.

Mina swallowed. He knew what he did. She knew what he did. It was a challenge and a reminder. A move meant to remind her of more than just the simple dance. She spun to face him and kicked her shoes off. “I’m just afraid you can’t keep up with me.”

She never could resist a challenge. Especially not the kind of throw-down Jimin just offered her. She didn’t have her pointe shoes with her, but she could make do without them. She could do this dance in her sleep.

Jimin stepped closer, his eyes watching her bare feet before he looked up at her and held out a hand.

 _Thank God I wore jeans today._ Mina blew out a breath and found her place in the music. She spun in to Jimin, her free hand finding his so he could pull her through a trick.

The music flowed loud and strong through both of them. Lifts and turns became larger, more frantic. Leaps and jumps turned into slow, sensuous movements. Mirrors reflected their symphony back at them. Hips swiveling in time to the beat. Two bodies moving as one across the cold floor in the studio.

Jimin couldn’t take his eyes from her, even as lost in the dance as he was. Her eyes sparked with life he hadn’t seen in her since her return. Her dark curls swirled around her face, neck, and shoulders like black magic. He wanted to play in its embrace, no matter how dark the depths it dragged him into.

She launched into the final lift effortlessly, more naturally than Sana ever could. Sana was talented, but Mina had a gift. She floated like a fairy and drew everyone in with her.

Jimin slowly lowered her down his body, letting her feel his beating heart and grinning when she shivered under his touch. He didn’t release her waist once her feet hit the floor. She didn’t ask him to. Not yet.

“I should go,” Mina said quietly, as if she regretted it all.

Jimin tilted her chin up and studied her beautiful features. “If Jackson or Mark make you feel like this, then tell me I don’t have a chance to win you back.”

She opened her lips to answer immediately and he clucked his tongue at her.

“No. Think about it. Do they make you lose your breath? Do they consume your thoughts and make your heart burst?” Jimin stroked her hair out of her face. “Because that’s what you do to me. If I have no chance… If we have no chance… tell me now and I won’t ask you to look at me.”

Mina dropped her gaze. They both knew she couldn’t tell him that. It wasn’t true. Part of her still loved them. Part of her still wanted them back. But… “I don’t know how to trust any of you after…”

Jimin pressed a kiss to her forehead and breathed out softly. “Then we will teach you to trust us again. Only don’t give up on us.”


	16. A Gift of Love

The knock on the door came early in the morning, before anyone left for the studio. Mina dragged her feet on the way to answer it for them, but Mark was faster. He zipped by her and tugged the door open.

“V?” His face wrinkled in confusion for a split second before he realized the truth behind this visit. Mark’s lips turned up in a hint of a smile. “You want to come in?”

Taehyung wasted no time brushing past Mark to look around the apartment. “Mina!” his smile lit his face. Taehyung swept her up in his arms and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “Jiminnie said you aren’t leaving us. I never thought you would. I never gave up looking for you. Here.” He held up a small white box. “I bought you a present.”

His words flew so fast that Mina had a hard time processing them. Her Korean had improved over the past weeks, but not that much. She smiled at the box. A pretty pink ribbon adorned the exterior. “For me?”

Taehyung nodded enthusiastically and jiggled it. “Take it. Open.”

The adorable little way he threw out the two English phrases unfroze Mina’s smile. She took the package from his hands and turned for the couch.

“Yah, what is he doing back here?” Jackson zipped up his jacket as he entered the front room.

Mark shrugged. “He brought Mina a present.” He and Jackson exchanged a look. Mark narrowed his eyes in warning to his younger member. Mina was smiling, that was all that mattered.

Taehyung was too excitable to sit down next to Mina, as much as he wanted to. He pranced from foot to foot while he watched her slowly unwrap the ribbon and pull the box open.

Mina grinned at the pristine, shiny gift inside. She lifted it out and smoothed a hand over the perfect, unblemished screen. “A phone…”

“So you can call us and text us and we can talk on video!” Taehyung reached down and tapped the screen. It came to life. “I charged it for you so you don’t have to worry about it for a while.”

“Thank you, Tae.” Mina looked up at him. He couldn’t possibly know what this meant to her. Especially since he didn’t know the full story. She avoided telling him the gruesome details. It would only hide his smile. She needed him to keep smiling.

Taehyung scooped her up and settled on the couch so she could sit on his lap. “I added all our numbers.” He reached around her to help her scroll through the contacts. “Here’s Hobi-hyung and Jiminnie…” he listed each name as he scrolled down the list.

Mina couldn’t help her smile. He was more excited about this than she was. For the first time in months, she had a way to contact the world outside her little bubble. She had a way to hold her boys close, even if they were far away. She never knew how much she missed that.

She spun in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. There was no other way to express how much she truly loved the gift. “Thank you.”

Taehyung wrapped his arms around her slim waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. He missed being this close to her, this easy with her. He missed having Mina close to him in general. “We all wanted you to have a phone since you lost yours.”

“Mina.” Jackson shot a look over at her. “We’re going to work. Will you be okay?”

Mina nodded and lifted her head to smile softly at him. “Thanks, Jackson. We’ll talk when you get back okay?”

He nodded and blew a kiss, then disappeared with Mark.

“You’re still dating him.” Taehyung sighed.

Mina turned back to the man whose lap she sat on. How did she explain her complicated situation to him. Jimin took it all in stride and reminded her what it was like to feel loved. Taehyung… needed a softer touch. “I can trust him.”

“You can trust me.” Taehyung frowned at her. His large hands encompassed her waist again, holding her still. “I never gave up on you. Not once.”

“But you didn’t come for me when I disappeared either.” Mina dropped her gaze down to her hands. “Why didn’t you come?”

Taehyung rested his cheek against the top of her head. “I wanted to. I told everyone that you wouldn’t leave like that. You cared too much. You said you loved us.”

“I do love you.” Mina snapped her lips shut. She didn’t mean to say that out loud. She didn’t mean to admit to the feelings that still swirled inside her.

Taehyung’s smile grew wider by the second. His hand lifted to stroked over her head before he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Saranghae, Mina.”

“You shouldn’t.” Mina sighed and sat back on his legs. Why couldn’t she get it through their skulls that she wasn’t good enough for any of them?

“I never got to say it back before you left.” Taehyung tilted her chin up and reached to hand her the discarded phone. “Go on a date with me. We can go eat. Or to a movie. Or to the park. Or for a walk. Do you want to go to Lotte World? I can make that happen.”

Mina laughed despite the guilt and shame that usually crushed her. She shook her head at him and couldn’t stop herself from running her fingers through his thick hair. “Don’t you have work to do?”

“I can skip for you. PD-nim wouldn’t mind. He likes you.” Taehyung nodded in an attempt to convince her.

“Tae, I can’t take you from work. You should go to the studio and do whatever you need to do. I’m sure you have practices and recording sessions.” She sighed. Most of her didn’t want him to leave her here alone, but she knew it was the best option right now.

Taehyung, however, had a completely different idea. “Come with me to the studio. We’re practicing dance today. You won’t regret it. Jiminnie said you danced with him yesterday. You should practice too.”

“You don’t need me any more. You have that other girl.”

“Sana is good, but you’re the best. Please, Mina? Come practice. You don’t have to be in the show. Just spend time with us.” His playful pout is what did her in, in the end.

Mina sighed and crawled off his lap, taking the new phone with her. “I need ten minutes to get dressed and braid my hair.”

“I’ll help you!” Taehyung leaped up off the couch, his smile back in full force.

Mina shoved him back down against the couch and rolled her eyes. “No you won’t. You’ll wait right here and I’ll be back. No moving.”

Taehyung frowned again, but he planted himself on the couch and sat on his hands. His eyes widened to implore her to let him help. He didn’t want to sit on Jackson and Mark’s couch all alone for ten minutes.

Mina laughed and shook her head at him again. “Puppy dog eyes aren’t going to work this time, no matter how cute you are.” She threw a flirty grin over her shoulder as she disappeared into the back.

Taehyung smiled to himself and looked around the sparsely furnished living room. He accomplished his mission. He reminded Mina what it was like to throw flirty eyes and phrases back and forth. It was one step closer to winning her back. He and the others needed her. He wouldn’t give up without a fight.

With Mina, they were all better. With Mina, no one had time for a frown. So he would get her back. For himself, for the maknae, and for his hyungs.


	17. Dance Practice

Mina still wasn't entirely sure what to do with herself by the time they made it to the studio. Taehyung was too happy for her to go back now. But a rehearsal with all of them meant she would have to come face to face with... well... all of them.

The door loomed too large in front of her. She couldn't do this. Suga was very convincing when he wanted to be. What if he convinced them all that she left them on purpose?

"It's okay," Taehyung tugged gently on her hand, pulling her closer to the door. "Everything is fine, I promise. I'll make it all fine."

If anyone could make it all fine, it would be Taehyung. All the other members loved him too much to crush him intentionally. If anyone could get a positive response out of this day, it was Taehyung.

Feeling a little better, Mina followed him as he opened the door and stepped inside. All eyes immediately fell on her, trailing along beside Taehyung.

Suga sat up from his position laying down on the floor. Jin grinned and stood up off the couch. Namjoon tilted his chin in greeting. Hoseok, Jungkook, and Jimin all made a beeline for the newcomers, leaving Sana to turn and stare.

Mina lifted her sleeve to her mouth and nibbled nervously on the corner.

Hoseok was the first to reach her. He swept her up against his chest, his arms clutching her like a child would a little doll. "Mina! My favorite little sister." He hugged her close, refusing to let go.

Mina gasped softly. He was stronger than he looked. She could barely draw a breath with the hold he had on her. The arm not pinned between their bodies reached around to pat his shoulder. "I missed you too."

"Yah! Let go, hyung! You're hurting her." Jimin tugged at Hoseok's arm with a pout.

Hoseok immediately released her, only for Jimin to jump in front of him and wrap his arms around Mina as well. "You came! Taehyungie said you would, but sometimes you change your mind. But you really came!"

Mina couldn't help but laugh as he squeezed her to his chest, pinning her arms at her sides.

Another pair of arms, stronger even than Jimin and Hoseok's, timidly slid around her torso from behind. Mina suddenly found herself the center of a maknae sandwich, with Jimin holding her from in front and Jungkook from behind.

Jungkook laid his forehead on her shoulder like it might be the last time he held her. Like if he looked up, she might disappear again.

Mina rested her arms over his around her stomach. "I'm right here."

"Don't leave again." He muttered. Jungkook's head turned so he could look up into her face. "Don't do that to me again. I need you home. It's not the same without you."

"I'm sorry, Kookie." Mina leaned her head back against his shoulder and closed his eyes. Things were so easy with Jungkook. He said what he felt and he expected her to do the same. She knew she meant something special to him. She was his first. She wanted to be his last, but she didn't know if that could really happen.

Jungkook pressed a discrete kiss to the side of her neck. "You can't leave again, noona."

Mina bit her lip and nodded. Why was it so easy to fall into their embrace? She shouldn't lead all four of them on like this. They couldn't all have her forever. Could they?

"Are we practicing then?" Namjoon stood from his seat and stretched his arms over his head.

Jungkook shoved Jimin off Mina and took her hand in his. "Of course we're practicing. Taehyung brought Mina so she can practice too."

"How are you going to fit more than one in the dance?" Sana asked quietly.

Mina hated how hurt the girl looked. Like someone just stole her favorite snack away from her. She didn't want to be that girl, the one who crushed honest dreams.

Jimin waved a hand. "We'll figure something out. She's just here to practice for now."

Mina shot him a look. Exactly when did he and Taehyung talk and how much did he tell him? Must have been during those ten minutes she left Taehyung so she could get ready. A mistake she wouldn't make again.

Sana nodded, but that hurt look didn't leave Mina for a long minute. She finally turned away to tuck her hair up into a ponytail.

Mina sighed. She wished she had hair that sleek and polished. Instead, she just had the unruly curls that she always had to tuck away. Why couldn't she be more womanly?

Namjoon brushed a hand against Sana's shoulder as he took his place in the formation.

Sana took a breath as the music began. She'd heard the whispers in the dark, the name spoken like a soft prayer when they thought no one heard.  _Mina_. And here the girl was, alive and back in their lives. From what she heard, she didn't think she would be this timid and self-contained. They seemed to like her and look up to her an awful lot. Even to the point of Jimin calling Mina's name the one and only time he let Sana close to him.

Which left her wondering exactly how well the boys knew her. How close they allowed her before she took their hearts with them.

She couldn't help but watch Mina in the mirror. She moved fluidly, effortlessly, like dance was in her soul and blood instead of just a thing to be learned. Sana couldn't dance that well if she tried her whole life. It was a talent she simply didn't possess, no matter how technically skilled she was.

Nearly an hour later, Hoseok finally called a break. Sana watched as the maknae line swarmed around Mina, asking if she was okay and offering refreshment. Jin took it a step further. He left for a solid five minutes and, when he returned, handed Mina a meal tray.

Mina hesitated but took it from him with a soft smile.

Sana rolled her eyes. The maknaes were practically petting her. Somehow Jungkook had finagled her into his lap. Taehyung played with the fingers of her left hand while she ate, and Jimin toyed with the end of her hair. It was almost sickening, but it confirmed some suspicions.

Sana never meant to fall for the boys, but when she worked so closely with them, she couldn't quite help it. They were too charismatic to want anything less than all of them. She hated herself for it, but she couldn't help how she felt.

A glance behind her revealed a serious Suga slumped against the mirrors. She followed his gaze back to Mina and frowned. She never saw that look on his face before.

Sana dropped to the ground beside him and nudged his knee with her own. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing you can fix." Suga shook his head. His tongue played against his cheek, a bad habit of his when he was thinking through serious things.

Sana pulled her knees to her chest. "I never knew what it felt like to be second choice like this. Not until today."

Suga shrugged, not bothering to deny it. He didn't mean to be harsh toward her, but what she said was true. They had Mina in their hearts. Sana, to them, was a good friend, but nothing more.

"Is she coming all the time now? Is she back forever?" Sana asked quietly. She didn't hate the girl, she couldn't when she understood so well. She just didn't want to lose her job.

Suga sighed as he pushed to his feet. "I wish I knew." 


	18. Can We Talk?

Jackson knew the instant Mina stepped into the common room that she didn't dress up for him. She gave up the Converse she adored for a pair of knee-high brown boots. Her graphic tee hung a little too large and fell off one shoulder. Her skirt was too short for his liking, especially since it looked like she was going out.

He never saw her look so fascinating before. Like she needed to grab and hold someone's attention. He knew who that was.

"Mina?"

She stopped mid-step and turned to look at him. "Um... yeah?"

"Hey." He motioned her over. "Can we talk for a minute?"

Mina nodded, but she was hesitant. In her experience, when someone asked you to talk, it was a terrible experience. She followed Jackson into the kitchen, but she immediately regretted it.

He leveled a soulful gaze at her and sighed. "You were never really ours, were you? You never belonged to me. Even if I wanted you to."

Mina opened her mouth to protest, but Jackson reached up to press a hand over her lips. She whined instead, her nose wrinkling in displeasure. Why would he ask to talk if he didn't really want her to talk at all?

Jackson used his free arm to pull her close to him. She didn't stiffen or pull away, like she would have when they first rescued her. She came so far since that day. Sadly, even he knew he wouldn't be the one to return her to the sweet, outgoing Mina he met during their video shoot.

His fingers slipped from her lips to rest on her arm. "You're going out with them today."

He didn't need to ask it like a question. They both knew the answer, even before Mina nodded her head at him.

"They want to take me out for a day. I promised I'd give them a chance." Mina looked up at Jackson.

She was so fond of him. She would never begin to describe how much he meant to her, but... she loved her boys. With all of her heart. It wasn't fair to lead Jackson on when they both knew she could never love him as fiercely as he deserved.

Jackson's lips tilted up in a sort of sad half-smirk. "They don't deserve you, you know. I don't either, for that matter."

Mina rolled her eyes at him. "If anyone is undeserving, it's me. I don't know why you all keep pursuing me. I'm not that special."

"Don't say that." Jackson caught her small face in his hands and studied her features closely. "You're the most special. Because you come back. You know where your heart lies and you don't give up on it. You survive, you fight for what you believe in. And that makes you special. That's what draws everyone to you. Because you're Mina." Jackson swallowed. "Bangtan's Mina."

Mina's lips parted on a gasp. She searched his face for the pain she expected, but instead found only Jackson's sweetest smile. "You're just letting me go?" she asked quietly.

"Absolutely not." Jackson pressed a kiss to her head, his lips lingering for a long minute. "I want you to be happy, and you're only truly happy when you're with them. Mark is right. You love them and I've never be the one to stand in the way of true love. No matter how I feel."

"You deserve to be happy too." Mina closed her eyes, wishing everything could be different. "You deserve to get what you want for once."

Jackson shrugged. "I'll find another girl some day. You can't be my true love if you love someone else this much. I won't stand between you."

"You're too good to me." Mina wrapped her arms around him. Jackson would fight for her, she always knew he would. She couldn't imagine how she would have made it this far without him.

"You've been pretty good to me, too." Jackson squeezed her once before he set her away from him and took her hands in his one last time. "Make no mistake, Mina. If they hurt you, any of them, I won't hesitate to break down their door and beat all of them to a pulp. I will always be here for you."

Mina smiled and held out a pinky to him. "Friends?"

"Friends." Jackson wrapped his smallest finger around hers. They sealed it by pressing their thumbs together. "Always and forever. You can't get rid of me that easily."

Mina laughed and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Okay. I'm going out with Bangtan today. I'll text you if I'm not going to be back after all."

Jackson tried not to wince at the innuendo in that sentence. She hadn't meant it that way, he knew. She couldn't help it that she wanted to spend as much time as possible with the boys she loved. He was happy for her, really.

But if Bangtan made her cry, he knew whose shoulder she'd come crying on. He also knew exactly who would put Bangtan back in their place for her. He couldn't help but want to protect her, after all he knew.

***

In a surprising turn of events, it was Jimin who paced impatiently while they waited on Mina. Jungkook watched him with that surprised, intrigued expression he alone could pull off. Taehyung seemed happy to rest beside Suga, even though every attempt to pull him into a conversation failed miserably.

Jimin kept a close eye on all of the other members. He knew they watched him. He couldn't help his antsy mood. It was a miracle Mina agreed to come out with them in the first place, even just for dinner.

He didn't want to mess this up. If anyone messed anything up, he was fairly certain it would be him. Suga already created his own mess. He wished he could get Yoongi and Mina to talk to one another again, if only to clear the air of things neither meant.

"She's here!" Taehyung bounced to his feet and went running. Always running, their Taehyung. Especially to embrace their Mina.

Mina's smile lit the entire lobby as Taehyung led her over to them. Her eyes shone tonight, no longer the dark abyss they had been when Jimin first saw her again.

"Mi Na." He smiled and opened his arms for her. He didn't want to force anything on her. He already felt bad enough for manipulating her the other day.

Mina wrapped her arms around his torso and held tightly. Jimin held her in the same way, inhaling her scent like he might never be near her again.

"Yah! My turn!" Jungkook tapped Jimin on the shoulder and opened his own arms wide.

Jimin took a step away as Mina was swept up into Jungkook's arms. She giggled as he twirled her and set her back on her feet. Jimin couldn't help but lick his lips as the surprisingly short skirt swayed around her hips.

Everyone smiled more today, Jimin noticed. Even Hoseok and Namjoon. Mina gave hugs all around. She seemed better, but occasionally, when her shirt fell off her shoulder, Jimin could still see the angry red scratches.

She never really gave anyone an answer to that, even though Taehyung was satisfied with what she did tell them. Jimin frowned and made a point to discover the truth. Because even if it didn't change anything, Jimin needed to know what hurt her, not just who. He couldn't heal her wounds if he didn't know the source. 


	19. Love and Apologies

Dinner with the boys was surprisingly easy-going and carefree. They took time to fuss over Mina, making sure she was comfortable and eating well.

For a little while, it felt like she never left. Mina laughed more in those first thirty minutes than she had in the past months. They were too adorable, too lively and dorky, for her to remain sad in their presence.

Until, by some odd chance, a dark-haired woman walked through the front door of the restaurant.

"Guys!" Sana, perky as she was, bounced over to the table and waved hello. " _Annyeong_ ," she said to each member of the band.

Mina didn't miss the way Jimin's arm snaked around her torso to pull her closer.

Sana didn't miss it either. Had she not been in mid-conversation with Namjoon, she might have gotten the hint and walked away. But they were her friends, too. She didn't want to lose anyone else because of petty jealousy.

"Yah, Sana." Jimin called out to catch her attention. "You weren't at practice today."

Mina didn't know why, but Jimin sounded almost angry about it. She was so confused. He and Sana seemed close at times and distant at others. What was their relationship? How far did it go?

Sana looked up guiltily and shrugged a shoulder. She watched Jimin's gaze follow the exposed skin up and then back down. "It didn't seem like you needed me." He never did. Even when she thought he might.

"Mina hasn't come back to dance yet." Taehyung threw out, hoping to ease the sudden tension at the table. "So we still need you." He didn't realize the effect his words had on Sana.

Her entire demeanor crumpled. Sana shot Taehyung a watery smile and took an even shakier breath. "Maybe I interrupted something. I should order and head out. It was nice seeing you." She let her gaze wander over Jimin one last time before she turned away.

"She's so strange sometimes," Hoseok shook his head at her retreating back.

Jimin's fingers never stopped drumming a nervous cadence against Mina's waist. She didn't know what was up with him, but she figured it had something to do with what he told her about Sana and him. Mina wrapped her fingers around his and squeezed once, trying to reassure him.

Jimin stood suddenly and pulled Mina to her feet next to him. "Mina and I will walk back home. See you there."

"Yah!" Taehyung pouted, his gaze flicking between the two of them. "How is it fair for you to get Mina all to yourself? You had her the other day when you danced. Isn't it someone else's turn now? Like Yoongi-hyung."

Suga looked up at the mention of his name. Even though his face didn't betray his emotions, the dark depths of his eyes did. He held Mina's gaze for a long moment before he looked away. "They need to talk, Taehyungie. Let them."

Mina heard Taehyung's soft whine, but she also saw Jungkook lean over to assure him it would be okay. She didn't like leaving three of her boys behind, but Suga was right. She and Jimin probably did need to talk.

Yet, as Jimin tucked her hand in his and led her down the darkening streets, Mina found she didn't want to talk. She didn't need to know everything. She just needed him to love her still.

Jimin let them into the house using his key, but he still didn't let go of her hand. Instead, he pulled her over to the couch and sat down.

Mina settled beside him and worried her lip through her teeth. This behavior wasn't like him. Jimin was a sunshiny devil, not a worried little boy. It concerned her.

"Mi Na... I..." Jimin studied her face like it might be the last time. " _Mianhae_ , I..."

Mina shook her head and crawled to her knees to be more eye level with him. When he shut up immediately, she figured she might as well turn this into something less talkative. She didn't want to know whatever he meant to say. It would only hurt, and she was tired of being hurt.

Mina stroked her hand over his thigh, smiling a bit when she heard his breath hitch in his throat. She looked up at him and bit her lip again. " _Mianhae_ , Jimin."

"Why are you sorry?" Jimin couldn't seem to help the fingers that reached up to stroke through her long, loose hair. "I'm the one who-"

Mina pressed her lips to his, long and determined. She wouldn't let him confess whatever he was going to say. She knew he and Sana were close at one point, that's all she needed to understand. 

Jimin groaned against her lips. Between her fingers and tongue, he was already lost in his Mina. she had never been this way with just him, despite her confession of love before she left.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Jimin tugged her onto his lap. He wanted her close, as near him as he could get her. She tasted as sweet as he remembered, and somehow like peppermint too. His arms wrapped around her waist.

Mina knew she had him good and distracted when he lost himself into the kiss. Jimin had always been a charmer, the sexy one who knew how to work things in his favor. But, tonight, Mina knew he was only a lost boy. Tonight, somehow, she became the charmer. The vixen who held him in the palm of her hand.

She wasn't wasting this opportunity.

"Mi Na..." Jimin pulled back just enough to rest his forehead against hers. "Please let me apologize."

With a sigh, Mina climbed from his lap. She didn't miss the hurt in his eyes, but she needed this as much as he did. Her fingers trailed under her skirt. Mina shimmied her lacy underwear down her legs and kicked them aside.

Jimin's eyes darkened, trailing over the bare part of her legs between the tops of her boots and the bottom of her skirt.

Mina knew she had him. She crawled over his lap again, palm purposely pressing against him in a way she knew would drive him crazy.

A sharp gasp parted Jimin's plump lips. His fingers settled at her waist as she worked at his jean button and the zipper beneath.

"Mi Na..."

"Shh, Jimin oppa." Mina cooed to him as she pulled him from the confines of his boxer briefs. "This is my apology to you. Please accept it."

Mina watched him as he slid inside her. This was a face she had never seen before. His breath came in faster pants, his head falling back to let the beads of sweat trail down his black hair. The most beautiful, growled moan permeated the air around them.

Jimin's fingers tightened against her hips as his eyes closed, his body supple and willing beneath her.

Mina rolled her hips, loving each cry she elicited from him. They didn't have long, or she would have done this right. But it served its purpose. Both she and Jimin needed it. They needed to know love again.

Only Jimin's moans mingled with the almost obscene sound of flesh against flesh in the quiet house. He squirmed once beneath her, clutching her closer for a moment until he managed to open his eyes.

There was something extraordinary about Mina's clothed state. To know she might appear put together and composed to the world around them, but was really open and exposed. For him. All for him.

Their frenetic pace brought them both to their ends before they were ready, but neither would trade it for the world. For once, they were themselves, with no secrets to keep and no walls to climb. Just Jimin and Mina, together in a way so special they didn't want to let go. 


	20. Dynamic Confessions

Jimin never revisited whatever he thought he needed to apologize for. Something for which Mina was grateful. The next week or so was one of the happiest in her life. Her boys called her every night to wish her sweet dreams. They texted when they could during the day. Even Suga, on occasion, though his texts sounded far more distant than the maknaes'.

Which is why Mina found it strange when his number texted her to ask to meet up at one of the studios. Still, she missed him, so she answered in the affirmative.

Jackson and Mark were still asleep when she left the dorm for the BigHit headquarters. She knew the studio well. It was one they practiced in all the time. Mina knew the door would be unlocked, so she pushed inside without a second thought.

Realization hit when the only inhabitant of the studio was Sana.

Mina froze, her fingers still on the door handle. She didn't know what to do with this. She and Sana weren't exactly enemies, but they weren't friends either. A thousand questions raced through her head, beginning with how Sana got Suga's phone this early in the morning.

"I'm not here to blame you for anything," Sana's starter sentence didn't bode well for the rest of this meeting.

Mina sighed and shut the door behind her. If she survived Peter for three months, she could survive Sana for ten minutes. Less, if she had her way. "I don't understand why you're here at all. Suga asked me to meet him."

Sana sighed and dug a phone out of her pocket. Her expression looked guilty and sad, all in one. "He left it in the studio. I was going to give it back to him today. Then I heard... what happened between you and Jimin. That he and you..."

Mina nodded slowly. She couldn't imagine how Sana found out about it, but Jimin wasn't the best at keeping secrets anyway. "I don't know what that has to do with you."

"Do you love him?" The question was quiet, but forceful. As if she didn't think it possible.

Mina let her mind rove over it. Did she? A resounding _yes_ sounded in her heart. She loved all four of them. That's what made it so complicated and difficult. "I do love him."

Sana's pain and disappointment came out in a short huff of humorless laughter. "Yeah. I figured. He's hard not to love."

Mina didn't overlook the soft resonance in her words. She hadn't put two and two together before now, but it was becoming increasingly obvious. Sana felt deeply for Jimin. Almost too deeply. "Sana... do  _you_  love him?"

"He loves you. A lot." Sana wrang her hands nervously as she nodded once. "He doesn't really want me. He just wants someone to remind him of you. In so many ways."

"He said you and he almost... but he told me it didn't go anywhere."

"I wouldn't say it didn't go anywhere." Sana looked away, like she was ashamed to admit anything. "Love him well, okay? He doesn't deserve all the pain he's been through."

"That wasn't my fault." Mina folded her arms around her torso. "I didn't... I couldn't contact them and they didn't come to find me..."

"They thought you left on purpose." Sana accused a little more harshly than she intended.

"I wouldn't do that to them."

"They didn't know that!" Sana threw her hands up in exasperation. "Jimin drank himself into a stupor. Do you know who dragged him home? Me. We... I thought he and I had something. That we were close."

"You are. He likes you a lot. He wouldn't try something like all that with just anyone." Mina sighed and pushed her hair back. "Look, I'm sorry it didn't go anywhere, but anyone can do a drunken makeout session. It happens."

"He didn't just try!" Sana turned her face away again. "And he wasn't drunk."

Mina's heart twisted in her chest. Did Jimin lie to her? What was this, that Sana wouldn't even say anything about it? "He... said he didn't go all the way..."

"Lips and tongues are more than capable of bringing pleasure." Sana blew out a breath and rubbed at the back of her neck. "Look, I'm not going to tell you that he loves me more than you, because he doesn't. I just think you should know."

"Know what?" Mina didn't want to feel the tears threatening, but she knew if she didn't hold it together, they would overflow.

"We were practicing late and he was extra sad. I never asked to have feelings for him, but... I did. I do. So I kissed him." She blew out a breath and closed her eyes. "Before I knew it, clothes were flying and he and I... " she shrugged. "You get the gist."

She did. Mina understood all of what Sana was trying to say, and she couldn't blame the woman in the slightest. Jimin was irresistible in his own right. A tear escaped down her cheek as realization set in.

If she hadn't come back, Jimin would have moved on. He would be happy, and Sana would still be happy, too. Jimin tried to apologize. He was going to tell her that night in the apartment, but she never let him get the words out.

She was so stupid! How did she not see how much Sana fell for him before? Why did she interfere?

"I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry that I..." Mina turned for the door and tore it open. She couldn't stay there any longer. She ruined everything all over again. Why couldn't she get anything right?

There was only one person she could go to with this kind of problem. Only one shoulder to cry on.

***

Sana dropped to the floor and turned Suga's phone over in her hands. Maybe she shouldn't have told Mina about all that, but the guilt was eating her up. She took something that wasn't hers and had the gall to try to claim him. Mina deserved to know.

"What did you do?"

Sana didn't have to look up to recognize the voice. She heard it often enough. She slid her tongue over her lips and held his phone out to him.

Suga snatched the cellular device from Sana's hands and immediately scrolled through it for anything amiss. He trusted her, usually, but that was Mina who just ran away. In tears. Again. He couldn't stand to see her cry, no matter the reason. "Why was she here?"

Sana sighed and finally looked up at angry Min Yoongi. "You know why. You can read."

"Why did you call her? What did you tell her?" Suga pocketed the phone and folded his arms. Even though he should keep his distance from Mina, he'd never been good at following unspoken rules. She thought that he thought her a whore, but it couldn't be further from the truth.

He wanted to protect her. It angered him that he couldn't do anything to erase the scars on her shoulder and arm.

Sana didn't see any point in lying. She had never been anything but honest with BTS. "I told her what happened between Jimin and me." She shrugged her shoulders. "It isn't like he'll choose me anyway. I just thought she should be aware if she's going to be in a relationship with him."

" _Pabo_." Suga scrubbed a hand down his face. "Why did you tell her? Mina won't take that lightly."

"What?" Sana looked up at him. She thought he had a crush on Mina, but this sounded so much deeper. Just how many of the boys did Mina have wrapped around her finger? "I... I didn't do it to hurt her."

"No. You did it to feel better. You weren't thinking of her feelings." Suga huffed and turned for the door. It wasn't Sana's fault entirely, but his anger leaked out in most situations these days. He couldn't let Mina suffer. He had to explain.

There was only one place she would go, since she didn't fully trust Bangtan right now. He raced out the door faster than he ever cared to run. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if this story feels rushed. I didn't have as much planned out or thought through as the first story :(


	21. Emotional Attachment

Mina shoved through the door and swiped her sleeve over her cheeks again in a vain attempt to wipe away her tears. She ditched her bag by the shoes. It was useless to try to interact with anyone, even though she heard most of them in the kitchen.

Mina shot straight for the bedroom, hoping Jackson and Mark wouldn't be anywhere near. She didn't think she could handle any questions right now.

All of this was her fault. Why did she think coming back would grant happiness? She never should have left the states.

"Mina?" Jackson's voice sounded behind her.

Mina froze and closed her eyes, willing her voice to be calm. "Yeah?" No. It couldn't listen to her. Her voice shook and wavered.

Calm, warm hands gripped her shoulders and turned her around. Mina didn't have to open her eyes to know it was Jackson. He always took care like that with her. As if she was precious.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. She could hear the anger just below the surface, ready to roar if he let it. "Did they hurt you?"

"No!" Mina's eyes flew open. Why would he think that? If the boys hurt her, they'd be here to apologize by now. "No, it wasn't them."

"Then what happened? Who said what?"

The tears started all over again. Mina buried her head against Jackson's chest and sobbed. "Jimin tried to apologize but I wouldn't let him, so then Sana... she... she said she and Jimin... and I got in between them!" The last part was more wail than actual explanation.

Jackson, thankfully, managed to piece a couple things together. Enough to know that Sana made Mina cry and somehow Jimin was involved. Which meant Sana had a thing for Jimin and somehow made Mina feel guilty about it. He huffed an agitated breath and hefted Mina into his arms.

"Mark!" Jackson yelled down the hall as he kicked open their bedroom door. He set Mina carefully on the edge of the bed. "Mark will take care of you, okay?"

"Where are you going?" Mina hiccuped another sob.

Jackson sighed. He didn't want to leave her, but he needed to straighten this out. At the very least he needed to give Sana a piece of his mind. "I'll be back. I just have to go do something."

Mina nodded, but only because Mark shoved through the door at that moment. He seemed more concerned than Jackson. "What happened? Is she okay?"

"Calm her down. I'll be back." Jackson pressed a hand to her head before he turned and shot out the door.

Mina looked up at Mark. The end of her tears dropped down her cheeks as she blinked. "It's not her fault. He shouldn't be so upset. It's all my fault."

"Shh." Mark knelt in front of her and rested a hand on her knee. "Jackson does what Jackson wants. You know that. It'll all be okay."

***

A path cleared before Jackson as he pushed through the BigHit headquarters doors. It took only a few questions to discover where he might find the woman who made Mina cry. He wasted no time in storming into the dance studio.

A lithe, pretty dancer stopped mid-pirouette and caught her balance. She tilted her head to study him.

Jackson ran his tongue over his lips. She was pretty, a sort of Mina look-alike with a deeper sense of gloom around her. Mysterious and familiar all in one. He would recognize her anywhere as the girl from the ice cream shop. Except something was different about her today.

Still, he had a grudge to uphold. "Why would you make her cry like that?"

"Why should you care?" Sana folded her arms over her chest and lifted her chin. The motion only beckoned Jackson closer.

He stopped facing her and folded his own arms in the same defiant stance. "I care about her. You hurt her and made her think it's all her fault. How could you?"

"Is it okay for her to hurt me, then?" Sana raised her voice, her cool failing her in this man's presence. It wasn't like she didn't know who he was. He was the infamous Jackson Wang. But he still couldn't talk to her like this.

"You never had Jimin in the first place!" Jackson went wide-eyed at the gall of this girl. "He was never yours."

"Just like Mina was never yours." Sana set her jaw as she glared at him. "Face it, Jackson, she's the one thing you could never have. Which is why you wanted her so badly. Is it not the same thing that I wanted Jimin? That I would do anything to have him, even if it means letting him pretend I'm the girl he actually wants!"

Jackson went silent. For the first time since he came in this room, he saw her as a woman just as hurt as Mina. Someone who needed care and a gentle touch. Still, he had to protect Mina. He promised. "That doesn't mean you have the right to tell her things she doesn't want to know. It doesn't mean you can be a jerk to her and let her leave crying. Do you know how it hurts to see her cry? Even if she can't be mine, she was mine once and I feel very strongly toward her. How am I supposed to let her be hurt and not get angry at someone about it, huh? Who are you to-"

Sana grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down for a kiss.

Jackson had half a mind to protest, but she was so soft. So demanding and yet so pliable. His fingers buried in her hair to deepen the kiss before he pulled back. "Yah! What was that for?"

"Because it was a bad idea." Sana licked her lips and looked down to her feet. "Because I wanted things on my terms just once."

They stood there for a long moment, both silent and engrossed in their own thoughts. It was Sana who broke first.

"I mean... it  _was_  a bad idea, right?" she looked up at him, nibbling on her lip.

Jackson had to admit, it was a little hypnotizing to watch her teeth work over the sensitive flesh. "Maybe... we should try again?"

"Just to prove the point."

"Because neither of us should be doing this while we're emotionally attached to someone else."

"Right." Sana nodded. "There's not a spark... or anything..."

"Just two lonely people," Jackson added quickly. "We're probably emitting our emotions onto each other because of how hurt we are."

"But we should be absolutely sure."

Jackson groaned. "Stop theorizing." He cupped her face and kissed her again, this time more exploratory and less heated. Slowly, his anger was melting into something else. Strange, that it would be Sana who drew this out of him.

He had half a mind to stop, to let her have her space and to take a step back. But he didn't think she wanted that. Not with the way her fingers clutched his shirt or the way she took a step closer.

He wrapped an arm around her as he pulled out of the kiss. He was so used to the timid little kisses he got from Mina. He never expected to like the way Sana poured her heart and soul into that simple touch. The way she fought to take over. It brought out a part of him he didn't want to admit to.

If he couldn't have Mina, and Sana couldn't have Jimin... Jackson smiled. Maybe, for once in his life, he could like something that was entirely his. 


	22. Finally Talking

"Mark?" Youngjae peeked his head slowly through the cracked door. "There's someone here to see Mina. If that's okay."

Mark smiled over his shoulder at his younger member and nodded his head. "Is it one of them?"

Youngjae nodded enthusiastically and pulled the door open all the way. "In here, Suga-hyung." He motioned Suga into the room without hesitation.

Suga didn't like the idea of asking permission to see Mina, but he understood it. Since she came back to Korea, this had been her home. He couldn't barge in like he usually did. He had to let his sensitive side out, at least a little.

"Suga..." Mina pulled her lip between her teeth and looked down at her hands.

Suga winced. He hated her reaction to him. He hated that she didn't call him by his real name anymore. He never meant to hurt her like this. "Can I talk to her alone for a few minutes?"

Mark assessed the situation and finally nodded his consent. Suga wouldn't hurt her. He was here because of something else. Mark had never seen him look so plagued and desperate. "Call if you need anything." He patted Mina's knee and stood to his feet.

Mina pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Suga could see her now, truly see her. Her eyes were red from tears. She clutched her legs like they would shield her from something.

Suga swallowed and took a step forward. "I didn't mean what I said that day. I was... angry."

"I was upset, too." Mina rested her head against her knees.

Suga didn't like the way she avoided looking at him. As if it still hurt her. He did that, not Sana. Even if Sana did send Mina away crying, he was the one who made her afraid to look at him. "Sana told you about Jimin."

Mina nodded. "I shouldn't have come between them. He could have been happy with her."

"No he couldn't." Suga dropped to the bed beside her. "Jimin could never be happy with anyone but you. You speak to all sides of him. You make him better. Just..." He couldn't say it. She didn't feel like that toward him anymore.

Mina lifted her head to look over at him. "Just what?" She had to know. Suga didn't say his true feelings often, but sometimes he let her in. She wanted this to be one of those times.

Suga sighed and ran a hand against the back of his neck. "Just like me. You make me better, too." 

A slow smile lifted Mina's lips. It was worth the confession, just to see her happy with him again.

"You know..." Mina didn't move, but her tone was warmer, friendlier. "Out of all four of my boys, you're the only one who hasn't kissed me since I've been back."

"I didn't think you wanted me like that anymore."

"Why would you think that? Of course I do."

"You don't use my real name anymore." Suga winced and shook his head. He shouldn't feel so angry about that. It shouldn't send a pain to his heart every time she used his stage name. "So I didn't kiss you, because if I kiss you, I don't think I'll be able to hold back any more."

"What if I tell you... that I don't want you to hold back? That I miss the Suga who didn't care what I thought because he wanted me too badly to hold back?"

"I always cared what you thought." Suga instinctively reached out to take her hand in his. She was so small and fragile, even more so than he remembered. "Mina... tell me what happened with him. With your stepfather."

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not talk about it." Mina winced and reached up to touch the scars littering her shoulder through her shirt.

Suga's fingers gently pulled hers away. Before she could protest, he pulled her shirt down her shoulder so he could see them again. There were too many. He could make a guess what caused them, but he would rather she tell him. "Maybe you need to tell someone. So you can forget." Impulsively, Suga leaned close and brushed a kiss against one of the larger scars.

Mina sighed and closed her eyes. "One of the first times I tried to sneak out, I didn't realize he was still awake."

The scene came alive in Suga's mind, along with all the ramifications of what she said. She didn't run away like he believed. She was held against her will. He brushed a kiss to another of the scars. "What happened?"

"He used what he had in his hand. Happened to be a wine bottle." Mina shuddered. Just remembering was enough to tear her to shreds. "I'm lucky he even thought to remove the glass from my shoulder. Thankfully, none of them were too deep."

"He didn't take you to the hospital?" Suga frowned. How did he not know she had lived in such horrible conditions?

Mina shook her head. "Why would he? I'd run away from there. At least if I died at home he'd be able to make up an excuse about what happened."

"He'll never touch you again. Not ever." Suga surprised himself with the growled promise. If he had anything to do with it, she would never think about her time away from them. If he could erase all memory of her stepfather, he would. In a heartbeat.

Mina turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. "Do you promise me? That he won't ever get to me, even if I see him again?"

"He'll have to go through me first."

Suga didn't know what he expected, but he didn't expect Mina to turn and fling her arms around him. Nor for her to bury her head against his chest and inhale like it was her first breath of fresh air in years.

"Thank you, Yoongi."

It was the name that finally broke his will to keep his distance. Suga scooped her up into his lap and cradled her close to his chest. He never wanted to let go of her again, not even to move or sleep. She was gone so long. She endured unspeakable terrors. If anyone should be thankful, it should be him.

Suga kissed her head, willing himself to remain calm and to keep a clear head. He wanted nothing more than to carry her off with him, but... he knew he needed to respect her wishes as well.

Mina tilted her head up and studied his face like it was both the first and last time she would see him. "Yoongi?"

With one word, she wrapped him around her finger and drew a smile from his lips. Suga arched a brow at her. "What is it?"

"Kiss me." Mina sat up, those precious fingers of hers resting against his chest. "Please kiss me. I miss your kisses."

She didn't have to explain herself, not really. Suga was more than happy to bury his hands in that beautiful, voluminous hair of hers and claim her mouth with his. Lips, teeth, tongue... none of it was off limits in this time together.

Mina kissed him back just as fervently, her fingers tangled in his shirt and her legs haphazardly thrown over his. Neither held back the hurt or heat built up inside them.

It was Suga who pulled back first, a heavy sigh mingling with his heavy breathing. "If we weren't in Jackson's room..."

A whimpery little sound slipped from Mina's lips, a sign of just what Suga's words did to her imagination. "Maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Suga tugged her lip between his teeth and sucked it into his mouth before he let go.

Mina rewarded him with another little whimper and a shudder that shook her entire frame. He made so many silent promises. She was ready to believe them all. "Maybe it's time for me to move back in with you guys."

Suga grinned and devoured her lips again, not caring how reckless they were. Those words had been a long time coming. It didn't elude him that they came only when he made up with her. He vowed silently to never hurt her like that again. 


	23. Welcome Home Party

Two days later, Mina stood at the threshold to BTS' door, a duffel slung over her shoulder and a carry-on suitcase in her opposite hand. She lifted her hand to knock.

Almost immediately, the door flew open. "Noona!" Jungkook pulled her against his chest and held her close. "You're back? Really? Yoongi-hyung said you would be."

Mina couldn't help her smile. He sounded so happy. His tight grip confirmed it. She awkwardly patted his back, unsure how to tell him she felt like she was about to fall over. "I'm back. For good."

"Mi Na!" Jimin tugged Jungkook off of her to wrap his own arms around her. "Come in, come in!" He grabbed her duffel off her shoulder and grabbed her hand to pull her through the door.

Jungkook reached for the suitcase and easily hefted it off the floor. The door clicked shut behind them.

A large hand wrapped around hers, seemingly out of nowhere. Mina looked over to see Taehyung, whose face fell into obvious relief once she squeezed his fingers in return.

"You won't leave again, will you?" Taehyung asked quietly.

Mina reached up to press her palm against his cheek. He looked so worn out and upset, as if this whole thing stressed him out to the point of exhaustion. "No, Tae. I won't leave. Not willingly, not on my own. I need you, too."

Mina saw his eyes flash with an emotion she knew all too well, but it wasn't the time right now. She stroked her thumb over his cheek with a soft smile. He had been so patient, waited so long and poured out unconditional love on her. He deserved her time and everything he wanted, but right now others were demanding her attention.

"Welcome home, Mina!" Jin pulled her into his arms, then passed her off to Hoseok who cuddled her tightly.

It was Suga who pulled her away from Hobi, but Namjoon quickly pulled him off of her too.

Mina laughed. It was like her first few weeks with them all over again. Everyone wanted her attention and she didn't know who to answer first. They all started talking over each other. All except Taehyung, who clung tightly to her hand, and Suga, who was his usual stoic self.

Eventually, the members began to disperse. Jungkook and Jimin both tried to tug Mina from Taehyung. Taehyung wasn't having it. He only frowned at them and held her hand tighter.

Only when Suga disappeared from the living room a little too fast did he hesitate.

Mina stroked her thumb over his hand. "It's okay, Tae. I'm not going anywhere. If you need to go talk to him, you can."

"You promise?" He looked so helpless, like it hurt him to walk away again.

Mina could understand after all the times he left her at the Got7 dorm. She nodded her head reassuringly. "I'll come find you soon."

That look flitted across his eyes again, but it was gone almost before Mina noticed it. He carefully lifted her fingers to press a kiss to her knuckles. "Okay." Reluctantly, Taehyung let go of her and ventured after Suga.

Mina turned to the other two maknaes and smiled. "Where am I putting my stuff?"

"My room!" Both announced in tandem. They shot the other a look. Mina laughed heartily.

***

Almost an hour later, Mina finally managed to pry herself away from Jungkook and Jimin. When she left, both were fairly enthralled in a video game, so she figured she bought herself some time.

She tried Taehyung's room first, but he wasn't there. So she went to Suga's room, figuring they were probably still together. She knocked first, as if they would have anything to hide from her, before she pressed the door open.

Both boys lay sprawled on the bed, feet kicked out in front of them and pillows propped up behind them. Mina smiled bashfully. "I can come back later if you're still talking."

"Come here, Mina." Taehyung scooted over and patted the bed between them. "Come lay with us."

As if she could say no to that. Two of her favorite boys and a soft bed? Yeah, Mina wasn't about to turn that offer down. She crawled up onto the bed and flopped onto her back between them. Taehyung smiled at her adoringly as he took her hand in his again.

Suga lifted up onto one elbow and looked down at her. "Are you running from the other two maknaes?"

Mina shrugged. They were being a little over-possessive and super needy. Even she needed a break once in a while.

"Poor Mina must be so tired after everyone jumped on her like that." Taehyung pouted and reached up to trace Mina's lips with his fingers.

Mina pouted softly back at him and nodded. He was in such a playful mood, she couldn't help but go along with it. She liked playful Taehyung. He was charming and exuberant, a human magnet for her heart.

Tae brushed his lips against hers and sighed softly. "Then you should let Taehyungie and Yoongi-hyung take good care of you." His large hand stroked over the back of her head. Mina, of course, didn't see the look he shot Yoongi. One so full of desperation and desire that he couldn't hold it in anymore.

Yoongi lifted his eyes heavenward, not loving the idea of sharing anything, but knowing he had to do something. He crawled off the bed to close and lock the door. He had two options, as he saw it. Let Taehyung have Mina all to himself, or participate in whatever little game he was playing. The choice was painfully obvious.

Mina turned her head to watch Yoongi as he crawled back onto the bed. He shot her a soft little grin before he rested on his elbow behind her.

"First I think we should take off the sweatshirt." Taehyung tugged at the hem of the bulky garment. "You don't need it to be so warm when you have me and Yoongi. We'll keep you warm." He smiled sweetly at her.

Mina knew something was up, but she didn't know exactly what it was. He made a valid point. She didn't really need the oversized sweatshirt when she was nestled between her boys. "Okay..." she shot Taehyung a suspicious look before she sat up and pulled it over her head.

The plain white tank top didn't leave much to the imagination. It hugged her curves and dipped low over her chest, allowing just a peek of the fleshy, round tops of her breasts. Taehyung let his gaze rove over her slowly, taking in everything he missed for so long.

Yoongi took initiative then. He plucked at the end of her braid with a longsuffering sigh. "Yah, Mina. Why is your hair braided again?" He shot her a frown as he pulled the band from it and began to run his fingers through each fold. "I like to see your hair long and wild." A sly grin tipped his lips up.

Mina turned her head to watch his progress, unaware of the way her lowered lids gave her expression a sultry quality. Yoongi grazed a finger against her bare shoulder, just by her neck, only to hear the soft hitch in her breath.

Taehyung smirked to himself. Yoongi always did play well with him. He tipped Mina's chin back in his direction so he could brush soft, but heated kisses against her lips.

Mina inhaled sharply, suddenly aware of the dangerous turn this was taking. The last time she was in a situation like this... well, Taehyung and Jimin worked together better than anyone else.

"Just relax, Mina..." Yoongi practically cooed as he placed a kiss to the back of her shoulder. When he heard the sigh he wanted, Yoongi exposed his teeth and raked them along her skin.

Mina whimpered softly, the combination of soft and sharp ratcheting her attentiveness up a bit.

Yoongi growled softly and lifted his eyes to Taehyung. The little devil seemed more than content to kiss her senseless. Yoongi let his teeth rake their way to the soft spot behind her ear before he bit down.

Mina's head tipped back, breaking the connection to Taehyung's kisses. She whined softly, as if she was holding it in, the entire time Yoongi worked a mark against her skin there.

Taehyung frowned and worked his large hands under her shirt. "This should go too. It's in the way."

"Mm, no, Taehyungie." Yoongi looked up and shook his head once. "I have a better idea." Two could play this game, and he wanted to see Mina like this for a long time. He was going to make the most of it.

Taehyung pouted and tilted his head, seemingly confused. "You want her clothes off as much as I do." He let his gaze travel over her again. Why was she wearing jeans? He wanted to see her skin.

"Yes. I do." Yoongi pulled Mina's earlobe between his teeth, eliciting a high-pitched whimper from her. "But I want to see her do it." In one swift move he wrapped his hands around Mina's waist and lifted her to stand at the side of the bed.

Taehyung and Mina whined in unison, both because they didn't want her to move. Yoongi just looked over at Taehyung and smiled devilishly. "Patience, Taehyungie. You'll like what you see, I promise." After he received a timid nod from Tae, Yoongi turned his attention back to Mina. "This time, you take them off. Don't make us do all the work."

Mina couldn't argue with the way Yoongi's thumbs stroked her hips. He could ask anything and she would give it in that moment. She hadn't been with them in far too long.

"Yoongi..." she complained softly as his hands slipped away from her.

Yoongi grinned and laid back on the bed, like he had been when she came in originally. He motioned Taehyung to join him. "Go ahead, Mina. We're waiting."

The deep growl in his voice sent a shiver down Mina's spine. She rolled her lip through her teeth before her fingers timidly reached for the hem of her tank top.

Inch by excruciating inch, the boys watched the shirt make its way up over her skin, revealing the beauty they knew laid beneath. Yoongi's fingers twitched to stroke that skin, his lips and tongue begged to taste it. Taehyung laid transfixed as the white tank found its way to the floor and Mina's hair draped long around her shoulders.

She looked up at them, uncertain exactly what to do next. She had never been in the spotlight like this, hungry eyes devouring each inch of skin she bared to them.

Her fingers fumbled at the button of her jeans, then the zipper. She wanted to rush, to get it all off so she could go back to being touched and caressed, but Yoongi's dark, solemn gaze kept her pinned to the spot, slowed her movements as she shimmied out of the jeans.

Taehyung's soft groan and the way he bit viciously at his own lip made it more than apparent the effect she had on him.

Yoongi kept his mask in place again, but now that she stood in her bra and underwear, he crooked a finger at her. "Come here."

Mina made her way back to the side of the bed and stopped. Her earnest, honest question came out soft and timid. "Did I do it right?"

"You're perfect," Yoongi assured. He grinned as his hands went to her waist again.

In no time at all, Mina found herself laying back against Taehyung's shoulder, her legs draped off the side of the bed.

Taehyung wasted no time tipping her head back so he could kiss her lips again. "You're beautiful, Mina..."

She smiled into his second kiss, then gasped as a thick, manly knuckle grazed against her womanhood. Mina abruptly looked down to see Yoongi had hooked a finger around her underwear.

He grinned evilly at the same time Taehyung's lips fell against her jaw and neck.

"You've been such a good girl..." Yoongi assured, letting his knuckle graze her again. "I think it's time you were rewarded." With a single hard pull, Yoongi slid her underwear down her legs and discarded them, too.

The first attack of his talented tongue had her arching off the bed. She couldn't stop the high-pitched moan that jumped from her. Her whole body shuddered as he continued.

Suddenly, Taehyung was more man possessed than gentle lover. His teeth and tongue attacked the skin of her neck and shoulder, undoubtedly marking her for days to come.

Mina let her eyes flutter closed. There wasn't anything to be done except to enjoy their assault on her body. To allow herself to crest toward that epitome of pleasure she so craved.

And then their tongues were gone.

She whined and opened her eyes to look up at Taehyung, then Yoongi when she found Taehyung's eyes closed and lip between his teeth again.

Yoongi chuckled. "I think Taehyung can't take much more of your teasing sounds, Mina." He stripped his shirt over his head as he stood.

Taehyung took a deep breath, trying to control the primal urges welling up in him. The ones that told him to take and have all that was his. He opened his eyes when Yoongi rested a hand on his shoulder.

Without a word, Yoongi extracted Mina from Taehyung's grasp and arched a brow at him, following it with a nod as he settled Mina on his own lap and dropped his teeth and tongue to the unmarked half of her neck and shoulder.

Taehyung didn't waste time. He shucked his shirt on the floor with everything else and made quick work of his belt and pants, too.

Yoongi flicked a glance up from Mina's shoulder as he sucked one last mark. He knew how easy it was to keep her distracted so they could give her the most pleasure. He also knew his manhandling of her drove her insane.

Yoongi picked her up by her hips and flipped her over to lay her back on the bed, turning her so her hips landed in Taehyung's lap and her legs fell to either side of him.

"Mina..." Taehyung cooed as he grabbed those dancer hips of hers. "Look at me."

With a soft complaint, Mina forced her eyes open and looked down at Taehyung. Just in time to see him surge into her. She cried out, her mouth opening wide and long as each glorious inch of him invaded her for the first time in months. He still felt so wonderful.

Mina didn't know such pleasure existed, but they taught her how it could be. With Yoongi's lips on her breasts and neck and a wild Taehyung losing all control as he ground against her, how could she keep any sanity she had?

Mina crested the mountain of ecstasy more times that night than she could count. When it came to gracing her with attention, and filling her more than anyone else, Yoongi and Taehyung knew how to please her. And that's what they did for hours, taking their time and their turns until Mina fell asleep wedged between their sweaty, sticky chests. Peacefully home and finally very much alive.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For those of you wondering, yes, this is still a BTS fic. However, Got7 (specifically Jackson and Mark) will play a much bigger role in this fic than they did in Daenseu. This is both for plot reasons and for the reason that I enjoyed writing Mina, Jackson, and Mark sexy time waaaaay too much. Thank you for understanding and putting up with me.


End file.
